Alone No More: Book 2- Spirit
by DevaStreak59
Summary: Sequel of Alone No More: Book 1- Repair. Six months later and Other than me being an Avatar, I don't know why I'm here. Otherwise life is great, I got the girl, and friends for the first time in a long time. I think I might be able to get used to this Avatar stuff. Wait, what! Spirits are out on the loose! Nevermind, still not used to it. Well, I ain't 'fraid of no ghost.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Welcome to the second installment of the Alone No More series. Sorry it took awhile to get this put out. I took a short break and watched Avengers Infinty War, which by the way was the fucking shit. XD**

 **Anyways, Im excited to work on Book 2. so the usual anouncements: The Legend Of Korra is a property of Nickelodeon and I only own my OC's. Without further ado, enjoy the story. _Peace ~ Deva_**

* * *

 **Rebel Spirits**

 **Six months have passed since the rise and fall of Amon's Equalist revolution. Since then the peace between benders and nonbenders have been rebuilt with trips here and there. The United Republic Council was disbanded for a democracy with President Raiko as the First President of the United Republic of Nation** **s.**

 **The city itself finally is starting to look like it's original self again. Though the city may be safe now, things are nearing to an unforeseen enemy.**

 **Time.**

 **Southern Water Tribe – Out at Sea.**

Rough winds spray the ocean water against the boat as it broke over the rogue wave making the ship rock. Two sailors stare out at the ocean from the top of the boat, the rough weather continuing.

The older sailor turned to the younger man, "This your first watch?"

The greenhorn nods, "Mmhmm."

"Well then, better keep your eyes peeled laddie. Ya never know what creatures lurk in the murky depths." The greenhorn jumps up and looks overboard making the older man laugh to himself, smiling eerily as the young man keeps a vigilant watch.

Suddenly, a black object with yellow highlights glided through the water grabbing the greenhorn's attention as he saw what looked like… tentacles?

He looks back fearfully to the veteran sailor, "Uh, Sir!"

"What?" a tentacle bursts from the water and drags the older sailor into the water.

The greenhorn yells out in panic, "Man overboard! Man overboard!"

Another tentacle shoots out grabbing him, pulling him into the murky water as more tentacles latch onto the boat. The boat is dragged down into the dark waters with air bubble coming out in droves, they stop after a few minutes. Whatever life was on the boat had faded away.

 **Air Temple Island**

A peaceful wind blows as blew along the cliff side as Drew was doing handstand push ups, grunting out the reps as he went through them. Sweat was rolling off his body, glistening in the sun as the upper half of his body was unclothed.

"47...48...49...50! Hah." he gasped out for air after finishing the final set of his workout. He drops down to his feet and lets the breeze cool him off. In the past six months, Drew spent a lot of time working on mastering the elements and exercising his body to be in better shape.

Korra walked through the area as Drew was drying off with a towel, "Look at you. All that hard work is paying off, huh." She looked at his chest and abs before he put on a dark blue top on.

Drew folds the towel back up and takes a swig of water, "I can't take all the credit, I do have a great teacher. Isn't that right, little missy." He tries to get her frustrated

Korra puffs her chest out, "I'm barely shorter than you and you know I hate it when you call me that."

Drew wags a finger at her as he wraps some bandages around his hands, "Aww, is someone getting frustrated?"

Korra stomps over looking up at him slightly, "You're such a jerk."

Drew puts on a fake hurt expression, "Aw, right in the feels." Drew doubles over acting as if he was in pain getting a laugh from Korra.

Korra smiles, "Hey, I was thinking of getting the airbender kids for a race. You in?"

Drew smirked back, "I'll grab Boomer."

 **Later**

Dust was kicked up as five figures sped by on air scooters. Ikki was in the lead with Korra close behind as Drew gained on them with Meelo and Jinora behind him. The final stretch was coming up and both, Ikki and Korra were tied for first with Korra using the Avatar state for some boost. Drew uses a gust of wind to launch him into the air to pass Korra and Ikki, sliding across the finish line on the air scooter.

"And the winner is the Avatar Macho!" Bumi called out as Drew did a celebratory breakdance.

"No Fair! Korra used the Avatar state and Drew hopped off his air scooter!" Ikki complains as Korra sticks her tongue out, blowing a raspberry at her.

Drew smiles cockily and leans down to Ikki's height, "Well last time I checked, there wasn't any rules saying we couldn't use different tactics."

Tenzin rushed over to Korra, "Korra did what!? The Avatar State is not some booster rocket that you can switch on and off. You toying with a dangerous power that you take for granted."

Korra crosses her arms in a huff, "It's the Avatar State and I'm the Avatar. I don't take it for granted."

She turns to Drew, "Right?' Drew put his hands up defensively, "Korra, don't get mad at me, but you just used our trump card to win a race with kids."

Korra deflates at his comment, "Ok, maybe you're right. But at least I mastered airbending."

To prove her point by punching blasts of air out, "Punch punch punch." Bumi looks at the displayed convinced, "Looks mastered to me." Tenzin sighs heavily at his brother, "Is it too late for you to unretire from the United Forces?"

"The paperwork's gone through, little bro. From now on its 24/7 Bumi time!" He grabs Tenzin's cheeks and tugs on them getting an irritated growl from Tenzin.

After getting Bumi to let his face go, he turns to Korra, "You've mastered Korra style airbending, now you need to master real airbending. Take Drew for example, though it is not his time to thoroughly learn airbending, he has however mastered some of the katas for airbending. I hope that with our visits to all the air temples will give you the inspiration you need to look more deeply into your studies."

Korra shifts irritably while Drew speaks back up, "Hey don't drop my name in this, besides the way I was thought how to defend myself was similar to airbending techniques."

Drew turns to Korra, "I believe you're doing great at airbending, Korra, but not everything is as simple as punching things."

Korra's expression softens a little as the kids begin arguing over the type of tattoos they can get. Tenzin breaks up the argument swiftly, pulling Ikki and Jinora away from each other as they were butting heads.

"No one's fighting! We're going to have a wonderful time!" Tenzin sighs before going on, "Now that the president is in office now and the council is no longer needed, I can finally relax with my family and give Korra and Drew the attention they need."

Korra lets out a snort, "Great, more attention." "Why would I need attention? I'm on my firebending training.", Tenzin narrows his eyes at his charge. "I need to give you more attention, because you tend to tear things up when trying out some new technique."

Drew looks on nervously, "I told you that piece of rubble has been up there since the invasion."

Tenzin raises an eyebrow, "That was last week, Drew." "It wasn't that bad, besides no one got hurt."

"You nearly took Shin's toes off." Tenzin mentioned the acolyte getting a pained expression from Drew. "Yeah… I told him I was sorry though."

"I'd pay money to see Tenzin "relaxing". Maybe I'll tag along just to see "Vacation Tenzin"." Bumi stated getting Tenzin's attention of Drew. Tenzin immediately gave his reply, "You're not coming."

Korra turns to the kids smiling, "Before we go on your dad's study trip, we're gonna have some real fun in my home town at the Glacier Spirits Festival. They've got rides, games, and all of fried food on sticks."

Drew's eyes glimmer with happiness at his girlfriend's words, while the kids cheer out in excitement, "Fried food on sticks plus rides, I'm in! Why didn't I get the 411 about this!?" Korra laughs at his antics, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Drew swings her around in a hug before a noise escapes his pocket. He reaches in and pulls out his phone. After the mess with the Equalists, Drew showed Asami the phone and told her more about the advancements in tech that his world had achieved. She managed to help him craft a charger for it so that he could at least take pictures.

"Aww, shoot! I'm late for that test flight of the modified planes Asami had scheduled for today, I said I be there to help monitor the flight and talk to her about Future industries… well future." Drew gives Korra a quick peck on the cheek and dashes off, "Love you! I'll be back as soon as I can so we can pack for the trip."

Korra smiles before walking off leaving the excited kids with their father and uncle.

Bumi starts scooting to the side, "I'll just… uh." Tenzin grips him by the shirt and pulls him back. "You will stay right here and help me with the kids."

 **Future Industries Test Site**

A plane touches down and rolls to the hangar before coming to a halt. Asami hops out of the pilot seat as an engineer runs up to her.

"I think these planes are finally ready to ship. The modifications that Drew and I whipped up work as planned." Asami said cheerfully to the employee before noticing that Drew was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he? Drew said he'd be here in time for the flight." The engineer shook his head before moving on to business, "I hate to be the barer of bad news, but since Mr. Sato was imprisoned no companies will work with us. We're nearly bankrupt."

Asami kept an upbeat attitude, "Don't worry. I'm going to the South Pole to meet with someone who can help us put Future Industries back at the top." The worker leaves and not a second sooner Asami drops her smile adopting an expression of sadness and worry.

The expression is abandoned as a satocycle screeched to a halt in front of the hangar. Drew hops off and runs over to Asami, rambling about why he was late.

"Sorry 'Sami, I got caught up with the kids and training and Korra and Tenzin an-" "Calm down, I swear one of these days you're gonna blow a fuse. Besides the plane worked fine just like we thought it would." Drew ceased his rambling and calmed down at Asami's assessment.

Drew catches his breath as Asami continues on, "I called a meeting with a conglomerate owner in the South Pole and with his help Future industries will be back in business." "That's great! With the funding from this guy, you're innovation, and the designs and tech from my world, Future Industries will be safe."

Asami smiled at him, "You really think so?" "I know so. Anyways, how ya been? You and Mako's relationship going good? He still making crap one-liners and cop jokes." Drew changed the subject noticing her acting off while talking about the company.

"We've been good, just with him doing police work and me working on the company, we haven't spent as much time together as I'd like to." Asami looked down a little as Drew thought on her plight.

Drew spoke up in a positive tone, "Well since you're going to the South Pole, why don't you and Mako spend some time with each other at the Glacier Spirits Festival."

Asami's mood brightened exponentially, "That's a great idea! Thank you so much."

"Yes yes. I know I'm the best." Asami laughs at his self congratulation, "So how have you and Korra been doing."

Drew's smile widens at the mention of her, "Things have been great between us."

The two talk for a little more while looking over more designs, before its time for Drew to return to the Island to pack and get ready for the trip.

 **Boat Heading for the South Pole**

The moon shined brightly as the boat made it's way to their destination. Drew and Korra are leaned against Naga with the latter leaning on Drew, breathing lightly as she slept. He observed the waves quietly, _"Everything here is great and all, but I still don't know… why was I brought here? Since I'm one of the Avatars, would that mean I might be from here originally, but how did I end up in my original world, if I can even call it that."_

Drew started to run his hand through Korra's silky brown hair unconsciously as he pondered his origins and meaning of being a second Avatar. _"It just doesn't add-up. I mean from what Korra and Tenzin told me about past Avatars, there's never been two of them at the same time. So why now?"_

"Drew, is something wrong." Korra yawned leaning on Drew a bit more.

Drew shake his head, "No, just doing some thinking. Nothing bad."

Korra gives him a knowing look, "You know you're a terrible liar. For real, what are you thinking?"

Drew lets out a heavy sigh, "Just thinking over why I am Avatar when you were already chosen."

Korra looked up at him and hugged him lightly, "We'll figure it out, I promise. For now lets try and think positive. Like how I'm positive I'm gonna win more games than you at the Festival."

Drew laughed at her playful jab, "Heh, yeah right I'll blow you out of the water in the games."

The two laughed before Drew kissed her forehead, "Thanks for cheering me up, Kor."

 **South Pole – Docks**

Katara stood on the dock with her middle child, Kya. She had long, gray hair tied up in a pony tail and wore Southern Water tribe attire, and in many men's opinion aged very well.

"Gran Gran!" The airbender children kids called out ecstatically as they all hugged Katara, with Meelo hugging her leg.

"You've all grown a lot since the last time I seen you." Katara happily stated.

Jinora wrapped her arms around Kya, "We missed you so much Aunt Kya."

She smiled down at the young airbender, "I've missed you too. Your father doesn't bring you to visit nearly enough to me." She walked over to Tenzin, playfully punching his arm. "Probably scared that I'll beat him up like when we were kids."

"I'm not afraid of you." Tenzin said as he rubbed his arm. "Anymore."

Drew laughs out at Tenzin, "Oh, this is gold. Tenzin is afraid of his sister!"

Kya smiles at Drew, "Oh, I wasn't the only thing Ten-Ten is afraid. You should have seen him whe-" "Korra, shouldn't you be checking in with your parents at the moment?" Tenzin blurts out covering Kya's mouth.

Korra gasps, grabbing Drew's arm, "You're right, come on Drew!" She dragged Drew off with Naga bounding behind them.

 **With Korra's parents**

Korra hugged her father tightly before parting, "You remember Drew."

Senna smiled, "Of course. How could I forget the young man that stole my baby's heart."

Korra rolled her eyes, "Knock it off, Mom." Senna laughed at her daughter's despair.

Drew steps forward with his arm reached out, "Sir, it nice to see each other on better terms than when we last met."

Tonraq cross his arms over his chest with a serious expression, "I hope you haven't been getting my daughter into any more trouble in the city."

"Nah, things been good in the city with bender and nonbender relations on the rise. Besides, she's been teaching me bending so that kept us too busy for trouble to find us." Drew stated blankly.

Tonraq cracks a smile, "That's what I like about you, kid. I can always get behind a person that works hard."

They grip forearms, "Well, what can I say? I die hard." people start to gather around the dock as an ornate ship comes in to port. Drew turns to Korra, "So I'm gonna swing for the fences here and say that's your uncle that just arrived."

Tonraq scowls and crosses his arms, "Yep, the great chief of the Northern Water Tribe graces us with his presence." Senna puts a reassuring hand on his arm, "Just relax Tonraq, he'll be gone soon enough."

The Chief and his children walked off the ship wearing normal clothes surprisingly since their royalty. They all had matching long, black hair. Korra's uncle had twin children and the only way you could tell them apart is that the girl had purple eye liner and had blue bands in her hair.

"Whoa, who are the lovely ladies?" Bolin asked gobsmacked

Drew, knowing that one of them wasn't a girl, got a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Bo, go hit on the girl on the left."

Korra elbowed Drew in his side and turned to Bolin, "The one on the left is a guy, Desna. The one on the right is a girl, Eska. They're my twin cousins."

Bolin gasps and turns to Drew accusingly, "What the heck, man! You tried to set me up with a guy!"

Drew kneels over laughing, "Come on, Bo, it would have been funny."

Unalaq made his way over to the group, slightly bowing to Korra, "Good to see you, Avatar Korra. You have grown quite a lot since my last visit." He then bowed to Drew, who returned the gesture, "It is nice to make your acquaintance, Avatar Michael. I must admit, I was surprised to hear that a second Avatar was found."

Drew nodded, "That makes two of us." The Chief gave a curt nod, "I look forward to getting to know you further."

Unalaq turned to Tonraq, "Brother."

Tonraq coolly replies, "Brother."

Awkward…

 **Festival Grounds**

Tenzin, Drew, Korra, Tonraq, and Unalaq walked through the fair grounds with the latter scowling somewhat at the scene as he passed booth after booth.

"It's a shame that the Southerners abandoned all connections to the spirits even during the most hallowed times." Unalaq commented coldly.

Korra glanced around happily, "I've always loved the Glacier Spirit Festival. Its fun."

Drew nodded in agreement, "From what I've read, the Southern Water Tribe was hit hard in the 100 year war and naturally to survive they had to drop some traditions, but that doesn't meant they aren't still present or can't come back now that the rebuilding is done."

Unalaq turned back to him, "While that may be true, there is little time for them to return now that dark spirits are attacking these very ports."

While this was alarming news to both Avatars, Drew still had a hard time grasping the concept of spirits. Ghosts were one thing, but spirits that can attack ships is an entire different story all together.

"Spirits are attacking ships." Korra stated with a worried look.

Unalaq turned to Tenzin and Tonraq, "It seems as though that they have not been given the proper information they need." He turns back to the two Avatars. "I would be honored to teach you both all the knowledge I have on the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe."

"I wouldn't mind learning about fighting spirits. It'd be nice to take a break from airbending." Korra stated looking to Drew.

Drew shrugs, "Eh, what the heck. I ain't 'fraid of no ghost."

"Tenzin is Korra's teacher. He can give her all the training she needs." Tonraq states forcibly.

Unalaq looks unconvinced, "So you've said. But, ultimately it's their choice."

 **With Mako, Asami, And Bolin**

"I'm glad you guys came with me to this meeting. Varrick is one of the most influential men in the world." Asami said turning to Bolin. "You'll be my assistant. So don't say anything at all."

Asami pecks Mako on the cheek before she gets on Varrick's ship, which looked even more ornate than the one Unalaq arrived on. Bolin smiled giddily, "I'm an assistant! Maybe if I work hard, I can move up in the company!"

Mako shakes his, "Don't get your hopes up, Bo. I think this is just a one time thing."

"Aww, Mako. Why do you have to go and rain on my parade." Bolin frowns

Mako just laughs, wrapping an arm on his shoulder, "It's called keeping you grounded. It's a big brother thing."

Bolin pouts, "You're just jealous that Asami didn't make you her assistant." The two follow Asami's path, boarding the ship.

Once on the ship, the three find a man in Southern Water tribe garbs sitting on a pillow with his eyes closed concentrating. His eyes shot open excitedly, "Did you see that?! Levitation." He celebrates as everyone claps, Asami clapping as well. "I was over a foot off the ground. Wasn't that fantastic."

Bolin looked at him confused, "It looked you were just sitting on the pillow."

Varrick walks over to him, getting close, "Are you saying I wasn't levitating?"

Bolin gulps, "Yes." Asami facepalms worried that Varrick wouldn't take the criticism well.

Varrick turned on his heel, "Well, why didn't anyone tell me that?! Now I look like a total idiot." He turned and pointed to an employee. "Swami, you're fired."

The man bows quickly and leaves not saying a word.

Varrick happily slings his arm around Bolin's shoulder, "I like ya, kid. You're a real straight shooter like me." He looked over to Asami, "Ms. Sato, is he with you." She nodded. "Brought your tiger shark to do business. I like it." He plops back down on his pillow, "That takes moxie. Now get over and pop a squat."

Asami and Mako sit beside each other with Bolin sitting beside his brother. Mako smiled at his brother for quite possible helping Asami get the funding she needed.

"Zhu Li, get some tea for my guests.", Varrick commanded.

Everyone takes a sip of the tea, pleasantly surprised by the taste. Bolin slurps excessively making Mako nudge him to stop.

"Thank you for meeting with me. As you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner handle it's shipping." Asami started.

Varrick puts a hand up for a moment, "Sure, but first you have to my new venture. Moving pictures." he turned to his assistant. "Zhu Li, do the thing." she turns on a projector. "You'll love this." It was an ostrich horse on running on the screen, "Mind blowing isn't it."

Bolin nods impressed, "Yeah."

"Now forget that! That's the past! Shut it of, Zhu Li!" She does just that. "Imagine watching this. Ginger, come over here and do your poses." Varrick summons a stunning red haired woman in a blue dress. She begins to do elegant poses as lights flash behind her.

Bolin stares at the girl, utterly fascinated with her. Mako bumps him, "Easy, bro."

Varrick blocks his view of Ginger, "Spectacular! And, we'll tell a story; there's romance, action, some funny animal stuff for the kids. You know, whatever! Thanks, Ginger, go rest your gams."

Ginger goes back to the next room over as Varrick sits next to Bolin, "How about that tiger shark? We're gonna do big business with these movers as I call them."

"Okay… but I'm just concentrating on getting Future Industries back on track. If we could hammer out a deal..." Asami began before Varrick got in her face.

"Stop! Look me in the eye." Asami falters before adopting a determined expression. They stay that way for several seconds, before Varrick breaks away striking a pose. "We got a deal!"

He gets Asami to her feet and shakes her hand, "We'll hammer out the details at the royal feast tonight." Cheers break out among the group before going separate ways.

 **Banquet**

Drew arrived late to the royal feast, having gotten lost touring around the city and festivities. He looks around seeing Bo and Mako at a table, waving as he went past them. He also saw Asami talking with Varrick, probably talking about Future industries.

After a minute of looking Drew finally found Korra sitting with her family members and motioned for him to join them. He weaves his way through the crowd before getting to the head of the table and takes a seat next to Korra.

"Sorry I'm late, I decided to take a stroll around the city and festival seeing as I wasn't able to last visit." Drew said getting scooting his seat in. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything important."

Unalaq waves him off, "Not at all. I was just speaking with Korra on the festival's founding and the spirits dancing in the sky, creating beautiful displays of lights." Drew lightly scoffs at the explanation. Unalaq raises an eye, "Does our traditions humor you, Avatar Michael."

Drew shakes his head, "No, I respect your traditions. It's just spirits dancing in the sky? Sounds a little far fetched."

"Far fetched coming from one who can bend all four of the element." Drew falls back at his statement. "Point taken. It's just since we're so close to the south pole, an aurora wouldn't be uncommon.

"Well the "aurora" you speak of hasn't been present here for a long time." Drew looked a little taken back at that information. "That could mean a multitude of things like… sorry for my ramblings. I find myself fascinated the world and how it works. I apologize if you felt I disrespected you."

"No no, all is fine. It normal to take pride in your fascinations, like I have by studying the spirits for as long as I have." Unalaq stated as Tonraq gave a sideways glance.

"You spoke earlier of teaching us about spiritual ways of the Water Tribe, I'm gonna be honest, I have no prior knowledge of spirits, other than ghost stories." Unalaq looks towards Tonraq before looking between Korra and Drew.

"And that is a shame, since the Avatar is the bridge between the material world and the spirits. That is why I want so badly to teach you both. To help you fulfill your combined destiny." Unalaq stated.

Tonraq huffed, "I thought I had made it clear that Tenzin is teaching Korra."

Unalaq replied, "Every Avatar before you traveled the world to learn. It was Tenzin and your father that kept you in seclusion at the South Pole, Korra." Korra's eyes widen at the bombshell, "I thought Aang ordered the White Lotus to keep me down here.."

Tonraq looks at her gently, "We all did what we thought was best for you."

Drew butts in, "Yeah, because keeping her from seeing and experiencing the world she has to protect was the best thing to do. Made it so much easier for her when she first got to Republic city, huh."

Tonraq glares at the teen, "And where were you all this time then."

Drew remained silent as Korra glanced at her dad, her cyan eyes piercing through him. Unalaq uses the resulting silence to address everyone. "As your chief, it is my honor to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits. But I am saddened to see what it has become: a cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans. I feel the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope we are not too late to change course."

Unalaq takes his seat as Varrick introduces a carnival act.

 **Festival- With Mako and Bolin**

Bolin and Mako are making their way through the festival searching for Asami and not finding a trace of her.

"You think she could still be hammering that deal out?" Bolin asks.

Mako shrugs, "Probably. Thought she'd already finish it by now."

Bolin looks around, finding Desna and Eska looking at festival booths, "Hey, bro, you mind if I go for a bit."

Mako smirks at Bo before patting him on the back, "Good luck, bro. You might need it."

Bolin ran off to the two leaving Mako to roam the festival alone.

 **With Bolin**

One awkward ice breaker later between Bolin and the twins, making Eska decree that she'd make Bolin hers. Bolin is confused between in a boyfriend way or a slave, to which she means both as she makes him win her prizes from the booths.

 **With Korra and Drew**

The Avatars wondered aimlessly around the festival.

"I'm sorry for what my dad said about you." Korra stated.

Drew replied, "It's doesn't matter I couldn't do anything about it then."

They walked silently for a moment, "So what do you think of Unalaq's offer to train us." Drew changed the subject.

"You heard him, the South is out of balance and we have to be the ones to fix it." Korra sighs exasperated. "But dad won't even let me have a say on Unalaq teaching me and then there's Tenzin, who seems like he doesn't want us to fix it."

"I don't know, Kor. I think we should sit and think this through." Korra nodded lightly.

Korra asked, "Would you be mad if I decided to train with Unalaq?"

Drew turns to Korra, "Korra, if you believe that training with him is a good idea then I can't blame you. But if you're thinking of doing to rebel against your Dad and Tenzin then no."

Korra nods, "But if you do decide to do this, then let Tenzin know gently. I know he lied to you and you're angry at that, but he still cares for you."

Korra hugged Drew smiling, "Thanks."

Drew returns the hug, "You don't have to thank me. Now lets go check out some games." They walk further holding hands.

 **Later that Night**

Korra was using Naga as a pillow before said head rest ran out the igloo howling. "Naga, what's wrong girl." Naga keeps howling as Korra chased her outside. "Naga, if you keep this up you'll wake everyone up."

Drew stumbles out wiping the sleep out of his eyes, "What's wrong with Naga? Did someone tell her Pabu was the one that got into her feed? I never heard her howl like this before."

Naga licked Korra's hand and continued to howl out into the starry night.

Bolin and Mako just exited their igloo with Bolin yawning out, "What's happening? I was just having the best dream."

"What's that?" Korra asked pointing at something in the distance that was closing in.

It speed towards Drew, as he push Korra from the area before the spirit slammed him into an ice wall.

The spirit stared in to Drew's eyes with it's yellow eyes lightly shining. "So I guess you're not Casper the friendly ghost are ya." Drew grunted out.

Korra grabbed the spirits attention with some fireballs, "Let him go!" The spirit shakes off the attacks and swipes at Korra, sending her over the small ice wall. Mako and Bolin made the assist, sending volleys of their respective element, seeming to only irritate it further as it sent them to the ground.

Drew recovered as Korra joined him, "Ok guys, who pissed in Casper's cereal." The two charge the spirit, with Korra using ice spears to distract it as Drew used an air enhanced jump to uppercut to it's head knocking it on to it's back.

Drew lets his guard down for a moment, but the spirit has other plans. The spirit shoots up and grabs Drew by the face, slamming him in the ground like a rag doll. "Mrmmf!"

"Korra!" Tonraq called out as he rode on an ice board, circling the rampaging spirit. He covers the spirit in an ice cage to try and slow it down. Tenzin checks on Drew, "Drew, are you alright? Nothing broken?"

"Oh, I don't know Tenzin. I mean he only grabbed me… BY THE FACE!" Drew yelled out. The spirit bursts out of the cage knocking Tonraq and Korra to the side.

Tenzin runs up to the spirit, "Spirit, why have you come to us? What have we done to anger you?"

The spirit looks down at Tenzin for a moment before smacking Tenzin away like a fly.

Drew growled, "Ok so no elements affect it and diplomacy is definitely out the window now. Guess we're gonna have to go with a back up plan."

He looks to Korra and nods to her as they both enter the Avatar State with Drew creating a cyclone around the spirit with Korra shooting fire jets into it making a fire tornado. The two disengage the Avatar state watching as the fire whirl dissipates slowly.

The spirit leaps through the wall of fire, aiming for the two Avatars. It stops in it's tracks suddenly as water circles around it. They looked around to find that Unalaq was controlling the water. The water glowed a bright yellow, shining through the night.

Unalaq releases his control on the water as the spirit glows, "Go in peace." The spirit walked away peacefully and disappears completely.

Drew whistles, "And here I thought the Ghostbusters made it look easy."

Tenzin and Tonraq run over, "Are you both all right?"

Drew turned to Tenzin, sarcasm in his voice, "Oh, I'm just fine. Getting slammed into a wall and having my head buried in frozen ice just makes me feel fine Tenzin."

Korra walked over to Unalaq, "How were you able to control that spirit when me and Drew in the Avatar State couldn't stop it."

"As your father could tell you, I spent my life studying the spirits and learning their ways. All of this knowledge is lost in the South, but I could teach everything I know." He looks over to Drew. "You as well, Michael."

"Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgeable in, but they both have much to learn. Korra has yet to master airbending and Drew still has to master firebending and airbending. And I hope that by going to the air temples will help them connect to their past lives." Tenzin explained

"The air temples will teach them nothing. Only I can give them the training and knowledge they need to be fully realized Avatars." Unalaq countered making Tenzin and Tonraq scowl.

Drew couldn't knock the man, he stopped the spirit with relative ease and had a lot to teach.

He gave a nod to Korra, "Look guys, somethings up here. Last time I checked, spirits don't just show up and attack for no reason. Korra and I couldn't even stop that thing with the Avatar State. Unalaq did it without a sweat. I think me and Korra are needed here."

"Both of you, please listen." Tenzin started.

"I'm tired of listening to you. Both you and Dad. You keep me locked up, telling me you know whats best. I'm with Drew on this one, something's wrong here and we have to fix it. Unalaq is the only one who knows how to fight the spirits." Korra finished.

Tenzin bowed to them, "It has been a pleasure serving you, Avatars Korra and Michael."

 **Next Morning**

Tenzin had his family loaded on Oogi as he was finishing packing their items.

"I believe you left a couple things behind." Katara made her way to the sky bison with Kya and Bumi.

Tenzin sighed, "Mother, I think I need time with my family right now."

"This is your family, Tenzin." He stopped packing. "When you get to be my age, you'll be thankful for the time you had with your siblings. Besides, I think it's important that you all visit your father's home together."

Bumi punched Tenzin playfully, "Come on it'll be fun."

Kya smirked, "I'm dying to see that laid back, Vacation Tenzin I've so much."

"All right, hop on! I love you, Mom. We'll see you soon." He hugged Katara.

He turned away before a voice called out, "What? No hugs for me?"

Drew walks over to Tenzin, "Avatar Michael."

Drew sighed, "I'm not gonna let last night stop me from saying bye, Tenzin. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't say anything to you when you left."

Tenzin smiled softly, "Thank you, Drew. I hope for safe travels during yours and Korra's journey."

Drew hugged Tenzin, "You too, Tenzin. Tell the kids, we'll see them soon after we settle this out."

They break the hug, "And please don't be mad at Korra. She's stressed with the airbending, spirits, and the new info she learned from you and her dad."

Tenzin sighed, "I'm not, I'm just worried for her."

Drew nodded, "Hey, go have fun with your family, Tenzin. We'll handle this."

Tenzin gave a nod before loading onto Oogi and taking off into the sky, disappearing on the horizon after a minute.

 **With Korra**

Drew made his way over to Korra, who watched from farther back as the family took off. He sat down next to her.

"Do you think we made the right choice?" Korra asked.

Drew replied, "Sometimes we're gonna make decisions that others won't agree with. We have to stand by those decisions, if they don't pan out we admit we were wrong and learn from them. I just feel something is off and we gotta go with that feeling. And right now that feeling is tellin' me we need to do this."

The two sat watching as the new day begins, sun shining brightly as they held hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Welcome to the next chapter in Alone No More: Book 2- Spirit! Sorry for being late on this, I wanted to have this out a lot earlier on Wendnesday or early Thursday, school is beginning to wrap up and I've been kept busy with that. But I digress, I will make a better effort to have these chapters put out for you guys earlier than this snail pace I've been at lately.**

 **Onwards with the usual announcements, The Legend of Korra is a property of Nickelodeon and I only own my OC's. NOw without further ado, enjoy the story. _Peace ~ Deva._**

* * *

 **Southern Lights Revival**

Korra and Drew rode atop Naga as she strode through town before hopping off and walking over to Unalaq.

"You're early." Unalaq stated pleased.

Drew shrugged, "She's got me used to training early."

Korra added, "What can I say? I'm pumped to learn that Unalaq spirit fighting."

"Of course you would." Drew grinned.

"That is not the intention of your training. We'll be taking steps to further your spiritual training. We're going to one of the most remote places in the world, the long neglected spiritual center of Korra's tribe, the South Pole." Unalaq explained to the two.

"Uh, isn't the South Pole the center for some crazy weather formations? I don't even think mine and Korra's firebending together could keep up us warm." Drew said.

"That is why going is of the highest priority. By neglecting the spirits, the people of the South has brought a darkness that grows unimpeded and is becoming an increasing threat to our tribe. We must set things right. The Southern Water Tribe depends on you both." Unalaq said.

Korra smiled wildly, "A dangerous trip to the South Pole? Sign me up."

Drew chuckled lightly, "Well, when you put it that way how can I say no to a trip to the bottom of the world to save Korra's home."

 **Southern Air Temple**

Tenzin and his family were graciously greeted by air acolytes. Tenzin, Pema, and the kids were given gifts, while Meelo took off after a ringed tailed lemur, now dubbed Poki. Kya and Bumi drew the short end of the stick and were thought to be servants to Tenzin's family. Great start to a vacation they thought.

 **Southern Water Tribe**

Mako joined Korra, Drew, and Unalaq in preparation for the trip to the Pole. Mako had a snowmobile, Unalaq along with his children had mounts, while Korra and Drew had Naga for transport.

"Hey Rent-a-cop, where's Bo and Asami?" Drew called out.

Mako got a slightly irritated expression as Korra spoke up, "Asami benched herself on this trip, wanted to go over some things with Varrick."

Mako filled in, "Bolin said he would be here."

They turn seeing Tonraq arrive on a snowmobile as well. Unalaq glares at his brother as he walked over, "Tonraq, what do you want."

"I heard you were taking Korra to the South Pole and I'm coming too." Tonraq stated crossing his arms.

Unalaq wasn't having it, "Absolutely not. You would be no more than a hindrance to Korra's training and distract them from what has to be done." Unalaq countered his argument. "You remained in ignorance after my past warnings and still have not learned since."

"What happened in the past?" Korra questioned.

Tonraq responded quickly, "It doesn't matter. What does matter is the Everstorm."

"What's the Everstorm." Mako asked.

"Well, if you read the brochure on the way here, Mr. Hat trick, you'd know that the Everstorm is a basically an ongoing blizzard that hasn't ended in decades." Drew explained sarcastically.

"Exactly, so I'm going." Tonraq takes a step closer to Unalaq. "Unless you think can stop me."

The two stare at one another for what felt like hours until Bolin finally arrived breaking the tension effectively.

"Hey, wait for me!" He called from his new brand new snowmobile with a side car. He was also sported new cold climate attire. He pulled down his hood, "I'm riding in style now.

Mako asked, "Did Varrick give this to you?"

Bolin nodded happily, "Yep and this fancy snow suit. It's inflatable, has an emergency beacon, internal heater, and a food pouch. I could get lost for a month and survive in this thing." He noticed how Tonraq and Unalaq held themselves. "Uh, did I interrupt something."

"No Bolin, because it's over." Korra replied quickly, turning to her dad. "You can come if you want, just don't interfere with mine and Drew's training."

She and Drew ride away from the group on Naga. Eska walked over to Bolin, "Does this sidecar have the space for two passengers."

Bolin replies, "Sure does. But, uh… who's gonna drive?"

Bolin grumbles at his predicament as Desna and Eska ride together in his sidecar. Mako guides his mount over to him, "Well, what do you know? Looks like-"

Bolin frowned, "Go away, Mako."

"So we get to the South Pole, then what happens?" Korra asked.

Unalaq replied, "You two will open an ancient spirit portal."

"Hold up a sec, a spirit portal?", Drew asked. "Sorry if I sound stupid for a second, but to help stop these evil spirits from tearing up the South, we have to open a portal to their world. Isn't that counter intuitive?"

"Let me ask you this then Michael, do you believe that there is light and darkness can be found in everything?", Unalaq questioned

"I believe that there is a capacity for both to exist in people, but sometimes people lean to far to one side. They lean to far to the light and are blinded by it, but if they go to far into the dark and they surround themselves in it." Drew said thoughtfully.

"Excellent observation. Spirits are no different, there is light and darkness in them as well. But it is when they become unbalanced, the darkness takes over." Thunder resounds as they near the Everstorm. "If the two can open the portal in time, balance will be restored."

"Wait, what do you mean in time?" Korra asked.

"There's a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the winter solstice. That's when the Spirit world and the physical world are closest to each other. Only then can the Avatar or in this case Avatars, open the portal." Unalaq explained.

"The winter solstice ends tomorrow.", Korra said figuring the big picture out.

Unalaq nodded, "Which is exactly why we must make haste."

Naga growled making the group come to a halt. Everyone looked to find a dark spirit watching them from a far. Korra calms Naga as two more dark spirits flank the original.

"Uh, what are those things." Bolin shakily asked pointing at the spirits.

Drew turned to him, "Well, I assume that may be Casper's uncles, Fatso, Stretch, and Stinky. The dark spirit trio."

While the group gave him weird glances, the spirits disappear as soon as they had appeared and Tonraq said, "We need to keep moving. We have to find a safe place to set up camp."

 **Cave, later.**

Everyone was gathered around a fire and Korra asked, "Uncle, why do you think the dark spirits are following us?"

Bolin shivers, "Can we not talk about dark spirits, please." He scoots over closer to Eska and grabs her arm.

Drew arches an eyebrow, "Uh, you fought one the other night and didn't get scared. So what's different now?"

Mako sighs, "He doesn't like ghost stories. Always have and always will be."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you, my feeble little turtle duck." Bolin lightly thanked Eska for her attempt to reassure him, even though the gesture was purely emotionless.

Unalaq eyed Tonraq, "The spirits are upset because he's here. Have you never wondered how your father came to the South Pole? Why he's never taken you to visit his homeland in the North?"

"Unalaq, this is not the time nor place." Tonraq stated strongly.

Unalaq narrowed his eyes, "That dear brother, we can agree on. She should have been told a long ago."

Korra grew frustrated of not being in the know, "Tell me what?!"

Tonraq sighed heavily, "I left the North Pole because… I was banished."

"You were banished?! Why?" Tonraq looked down at his daughter's question.

Tonraq went on to tell the story of his previous position of being a Northern general 20 years ago. He spoke of his brother informing him of a group of raiders attacking and sent them running for the hills.

He tracked them down to an ancient forest, a home for spirits that he didn't believe was true. He and his troops attacked, ravaging the forest and caught the raiders in the process. With their home in ruins, the spirits grew enraged and attacked Tonraq's men .

Though they fought bravely, the tribesmen were no match for the spirits. The battle came to an end when Unalaq used his waterbending to calm them down and lead them back to the forest. Tonraq was banished in disgrace with the damage done. Then lead a new life in the south.

"Whoa, so you were supposed to be the chief, then he became chief. No wonder you don't get along with each other." Bolin said piecing the story together. Mako elbows his brother, "Ow! What? Isn't that what happened?"

Oh Bolin, ever the one to take a long story turn it into two sentences or less.

Korra got to her feet, upset, "I can't believe you kept this from me."

"I was only trying to protect you from the shame I brought on our family." Tonraq futilely explained.

"You keep hiding things from me and then telling me it's for my own "protection"? I'm tired of you protecting." Korra yelled out as she left the cave.

Tonraq calls out, "Korra!"

She stayed on her path, making Drew stand up, "I'll go for her."

He jogged out after the distraught teen.

 **Hill**

The two walked a considerable before Korra came to a stop, "Why? Why is so much kept from me?"

"I don't agree with it either, Chickadee. I know finding all of this out so soon has you frustrated and confused. You're taking it like anyone else would and you have every right to." Drew sighed as he sat down in the snow with Korra joining him.

"Look I know that I don't have the best advice on parents. But even though he went through it in the wrong way, I really believe that he was trying to protect you. He's still your dad and that nothing can change that. You can choose your friends, but not your family." Korra's anger softened at his explanation.

Korra said, "I'm still angry at him."

"And I'm not saying that you can't be. Just keep in mind that we make mistakes, we're only human." Drew finished.

Korra pouts, "I can never win with you can I?"

Drew shrugs, "It's a gift I'm tellin ya. Besides you get this cute look when you get frustrated."

Korra blushes as Drew chuckles, "I'm trying to stay mad, you jerk."

She slugs him in the arm playfully, "Guilty as charged. Now let's get back. We have a tribe to go save."

 **Southern Air Temples**

Tenzin showed Jinora the inner sanctuary, which was filled with ever Avatar to exist. Ikki and Meelo come zooming in on air scooters making their father sigh exasperated. Meelo trips over a statue, making Tenzin run over to tend to him.

Jinora eyed her grandfather's statue, marveling at it as she never got to meet him. She soon made eye contact with the statue. She felt a presence behind her, but when she turned to make sight with it there was nothing there.

 **Near the South Pole**

The group continued on their trek.

Tonraq came along side his daughter, "Korra, you have every right to be mad at me. But I don't want you to repeat my mistakes. I should have never went into the forest that day, and we shouldn't be going to the South Pole now. Spirits and the physical world should remain separate."

Korra turns intercepting her father, "Dad, it's mine and Drew's job to be the bridge between spirits and the physical world. We can finally live up to our potential. It's too late to turn back, too many people are relying on us."

"You don't even know if Unalaq is telling the truth." Tonraq replied.

"Look to the sky for your proof." Unalaq states

"The Aurora Australis isn't here." Drew said looking up at the clear sky.

"My point exactly, in the North Pole, spirits are at peace and light the sky. But here, they are enraged and rampage in the Everstorm." Unalaq explained.

"I think we're here, guys." Mako said.

Everyone came to Mako's side and looked at the Everstorm as it thundered on with the occasional lightning strike.

Well isn't that just ominous.

 **Later**

The group closed in on the Pole as dark spirits screeched around them as they trek on to their destination.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bolin asked fearfully.

The ground began to shake catching everyone off guard as dark spirits rose from the ground, tearing the supply bags from the mounts. Naga was spooked throwing Korra and Drew off in the process. Tonraq responded immediately by attacking the closest spirit to Korra.

Drew regained his bearings as another spirit charged at him and threw a fire enhanced kick to the spirit's head knocking it away. Another entered Bolin's engine making it blow up before exiting as the vehicle went haywire, taking off by itself.

Korra was back on her feet fighting along side Tonraq, Mako and Bolin in the onslaught. Korra focused and tried to calm the spirit using Unalaq's method. It worked for a moment with the spirit changing color for an instant, but fought it off and struck Korra.

Drew slid under the spirit and froze its legs before launching it with an earth column. Another dashed at Drew clotheslining him into the ground. Korra rushes the spirit, pushing it back with well-aimed fire punches. Unalaq starts to use his technique on the spirits, effectively calming them down as they departed.

Korra ran to Drew and helped him back on to his feet, concerned, "You okay?

Drew smirked, "You know I took worse. And side note, next time we go somewhere for a break from training, I get to pick."

Korra giggled at his remark as the two join back up with the group. They took head count and realized some were missing.

"Uh… where's Bolin?" Mako questioned as they looked around.

Bolin shouted, "I can't stop this thing! Help!"

Eska and Desna make a break taking Bolin with them as the snowmobile rammed into a glacier, exploding on impact. The twins drop him as they slide down with Bolin's suit expanding as he slid on his back. Mako stopped his brother from sliding further with his foot.

Bolin tried to get up to no avail, "Can someone deflate me, please?" Desna pierced the suit with ice spikes. "Thank you."

Mako walked over and inspected the remains of their supplies, "Great, there went our equipment. Now what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do. We must turn back." Tonraq responded.

Unalaq scoffed, "We're too close now to give in when the solstice ends tomorrow."

"This mission is too dangerous. We're leaving." Tonraq firmly stated.

Korra eyed her father sternly and said, "No, Dad, you're leaving."

Tonraq sighed defeated, "Drew, you better keep an eye on Korra."

"Korra can protect herself just fine, but we got each others back. Don't worry." Tonraq nodded as they shook hands.

Tonraq remained silent as he mounted his snowmobile and headed back to the village.

"Come, it is time to open the portal and lead the Southern Water Tribe in the right direction." Unalaq called from his mount.

Korra was watching her father recede from view, before returning to the task they came to do, "Let's do it."

"Let's do it eh." Drew said hopping on Naga after Korra.

Bolin looked at his snowmobile sadly before being hitched up to Eska's mount and dragged off.

 **South Pole**

The group came to a stop as they arrived at a forest covered in ice with a dull blue light shining down as the Everstorm raged around them.

"Just like the sacred forest that Tonraq decimated in the North." Unalaq stated in awe.

Drew observed the tree's in awe as did the others, "So, what do we do?"

"The two of you must proceed to find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spirit portal lies. From here, you are on your own." Mako and Bolin stood rigid at the Northern Chief's statement.

Mako was the first to speak, "Wait a second, there's no way they're going this alone."

Bolin added, "Yeah! If they go, we go too."

Unalaq shook his head, "The Avatars must walk this path alone."

"But I don't have any connection with the spirits and neither does Drew. To be honest, they seem to hate us." Korra looked down.

Drew wrapped an arm around her, "Haters gonna hate, Kor." He shrugged. "Besides there's a first time for everything. This is one of them."

Unalaq nods approvingly,, "Keep in mind, you two, that all the past Avatars live on inside of you. Let them guide you through the dark into the light."

Korra turned to the bending bros., "Wait here, guys."

Drew nodded to them, "We'll be back."

The two entered the forest soon disappearing from sight.

 **Sacred Forest**

Silence ruled the forest with the only sounds coming from the steps from the two Avatars as their shoes crunched through the snow. The wind blew gentle as they continued on their mission, watching their surroundings.

"Well this beautiful and all, but I thought this place was supposed to have raging dark spirits." Not a second later, two snake-like dark spirits rushed after them. Korra gave him look.

"Be mad at me later. Right now we need to run." The two sprinted off with their attackers hot on their tails. Drew launches ice spears at them slowing them down, but not enough as one wraps around his feet tripping him. He growls out as it tightens even more as the other draws closer.

Korra looks back in worry, "Keep going Korra! I'll catch up." Korra reluctantly continues on as Drew wrestles the snake spirit off of him. Drew sends out an air wave, it has the desired effect of sending the two spirits away. He runs seeing Korra waiting for him as the two return to their hunt.

"Come on!" Korra yelled out as she raised an ice wall with a hole in it. Drew dove through it as Korra closed the hole behind. Drew let out a sigh of relief as the spirits were stopped. The two checked their new surroundings, they enter the cover that had the light source.

"Guess we're here." Drew let out.

 **Southern Air Temple**

Jinora awoke from her sleep and rose out of bed in a daze like state. She walked through the dark as the moon shone throughout the temple. She eventually came to the statue room, passing the likes of Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, and the many other countless Avatars. Jinora eventually came to a stop in front of the last statue, breaking from her daze in shock and surprise.

She stood in front of the statue of an unknown Avatar, the only thing differentiating it from the others was a kite like form surrounded him.

"What Avatar is this?" Jinora breathed out staring at the statue.

 **South Pole- With Drew and Korra**

Drew and Korra look on at the frozen portal, both tense.

"So how do we go about this? Are we supposed to hit it with something, touch it, or say the magic word?" Drew shot off ideas as Korra tries to airbend the portal then switching to firebending to no effect.

"Or just do that, not like it could explode or anything." Sarcasm dripping from his voice.

The dark spirits come crashing through the roof allowing others to make the hole bigger for their entrance. They looked like the two spirits from earlier. They descended down, wrapping themselves around the two Avatars as they try to escape their grasps.

"Korra!" Drew tussled around with the spirits as more took the place of any that was knocked off. He reached out a hand trying to get a hold onto the portal with Korra doing the same as they tried to fight off the spirit assault. The spirits try to lift them off the ground, struggling as the two fought them off.

The two fought the spirits off long enough to both slam their hands onto the portal. An orange ring lights up where they touched as the ground cracked beneath them, unleashing a blast that knocked them aside and dispelled the spirits.

A green beam pierces the sky as the southern lights appear, while the Everstorm dissipates out of existence. Korra and Drew look up a the lights in wonder.

 **With Tonraq**

Tonraq watched the Southern Lights appear and smiled proudly, "She did it."

 **With Mako and Bolin**

"I can't believe it." Mako breathed out in awe at the lights.

Bolin rubbed some tears out of his eyes, "It's beautiful."

 **Southern Air Temple**

Jinora gasped as the statue she stopped at glowed a brilliant blue and watched on in wonderment.

 **Spirit Portal**

Drew turned to Korra excitedly, "We did it! Korra, we did it!"

He scoops her up in a hug and swung her around laughing happily. She joined in laughter as well celebrating their victory.

 **Outside Spirit Forest**

Korra and Drew exited the forest making their way back over to their traveling party.

"You're back!" Bolin ran over excitedly and tried to hug the two, but an ice wall popped up between the three.

"Are you trying to initiate physical affections with another female?" Eska droned out scaring Bolin.

Unalaq joined their side, "It seems that you were successful in our endeavor."

"Everything you said was true, Uncle." Korra replied.

"Yeah, sorry for my earlier disbelief in you, Unalaq." Drew apologized as Unalaq waved a dismissive hand.

"Do not be. You simple learned of a new way to perceive the world." Unalaq responded.

"So…" Mako drew out smirking. "Who opened the portal?"

"I did." Drew and Korra said in unison.

The two look at each other in surprise, "I touched it first!" "No, I touched it first!" The two argued back and forth before eventually coming to the agreement that they both activated the portal, laughing at their argument.

Unalaq smiled, "Avatar Korra, Avatar Michael, you have taken the first step in bringing about balance back to the South, and soon the world."

 **Southern Water Tribe**

The caravan arrived on a cliff, looking down they were greeted by the sight of a fleet of Northern Water Tribe ships taking residence in harbor.

"What are all your Northern troops doing here?" Korra asked worriedly as Unalaq gazed forward.

"Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on the righteous path. There's more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly united, Korra." Unalaq stated.

Drew looked forward surprised as his eyes narrowed at the sight. He looked at Unalaq quickly before returning his gaze to the harbor as the ships made their way into dock. Their was many thoughts running through out his mind at what was in front of him.

Korra watched on with worry evident in her eyes as she unconsciously held Drew's hand with him returning the gesture not taking his eyes off the scene. He could see the Northern soldiers leaving their ships, drawing big crowds of Southerners as the soldiers trudged through the village.

Drew's worried expression grew worse as he thought to himself, "By opening that portal, did I bring on a bigger consequence to Korra's people?" Drew stared on in worry not knowing if the portal opening brought more harm than good.

His hand tightened around Korra's as he fretted on the situation, she squeezed back signaling that she too was worried. Wondering if she did the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Welcome to the next chapter of Alone No More: Book 2- Spirit! Well guys, as of today May 17, 2018 I am no longer a High school student and ended a 12 year journey only to begin another exciting journey as my life goes forward.**

 **I can't thank you guys enough for the support you give me and the stories. I look forward to continuing to write this story and the many others that are to come. Now onward with the usual. I do not own The Legend Of Korra, it is owned by Nickelodeon while I only own my OC's. I will try my hardest to drop the next chapter by Saturday night or Sunday morning as I check over and add things to a roadmap I made for the story.**

 **Thank you and enjoy the story. _Peace ~ Deva_**

* * *

 **Civil War Part 1**

 **Southern Water Tribe- Palace**

Northern soldiers stormed the village demanding that the Southerners clear out the streets and return to their homes. The Southerners stand their ground in a fierce face off with their Northern brothers. Drew and Korra watched on worriedly as Unalaq observed the ongoing actions his troops were taking.

The harbor was closed off by an ice wall formed by Northern Soldiers. The South was now under Northern occupation and it wasn't for the better.

"Uncle, why did you bring your soldiers down from the North?" Korra inquired.

Unalaq turned to her, "Now that the two of you have opened the Southern portal, we must protect it form the people who would do the spirits harm."

Drew remained silent watching the soldiers hassle the civilians. "Drew and I can protect it."

"No, I have need of you elsewhere for something for important. There's another portal, in the North. Once opened, spirits and man will be able to move freely between the North and the South in a matter of seconds." Unalaq said giving a small smile.

Drew couldn't shake the bad feeling about this, "This doesn't feel right. I mean the goal is just but do the means justify the end?"

"But if both portals were open, then the South and the North would be united." Korra considered.

Drew turned to her. "I know you want to help your people, Korra. But this just doesn't seem right the people are being pushed around in their own home. I know that the relations between man are important. I think I need a minute."

Drew walked off on his own and Korra turned to her uncle smiling, "I better go with him or he might end up lost. Bye, Uncle."

 **Southern Air Temple**

Tenzin, Pema, and Kya were relaxing in the first morning of their vacation. The relaxing atmosphere came crashing down as Bumi made an entrance with only his boxers and robe. Tenzin then cradles Rohan who coos pleasantly from his father's warm grasp.

Tenzin goes on to recount all the vacations and trips they took with their father. Kya and Bumi proceed to tell him that they never went on any of those vacations. Tenzin begins to list off the trip only to be proved that his siblings never went on them.

The ensuing silence from the argument is broken as Jinora and Meelo with Ikki nowhere to be seen. Pema looks between them questioningly before asking where their sister is, to which Meelo tells them she ran away. He goes on to spin a tale involving lemurs, bison, and a large shark squid.

Pema questions them on whether or not they were teasing Ikki again making the two airbenders nod solemnly. Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi go out as a search party for her, but not before the latter goes along with Meelo about hunting down the shark squid after they find Ikki. After the siblings depart for the young airbender, Pema scolds her remaining children.

"What have I told you about making fun of your sister? Me and your father have told you not to tease one another, even Drew had to step in at one point but you keep going. Your father will want to discuss this with the two of you when he brings your sister back." The two siblings look down in shame as Pema swings Rohan gently.

 **Southern Water Tribe – Tonraq and Senna's House- Few Days after Northern Occupation**

Drew leaned in the door way as Korra sat with her parents as members of the tribe were gathered around. Varrick was busy chowing down on some food that Senna made and Drew couldn't blame him. Her food was the bomb diggity. Drew returned to his thoughts on what to do if the situation escalated as he dread it would.

Tonraq stood up, "I'd like to thank you for coming, everyone. Thank you as well, Avatar Michael. We are honored to have you listen to us."

Drew gave a two finger salute with a short smile as Tonraq continued on to his people, "I know the last few days have been troubling at best."

Varrick interrupted upset by Unalaq's actions, "Troubling? Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away, and Zhu Li is there to scratch it. This is shocking" He stands up. "Nay, sickening. But these kale cookies? Opposite. Remind me to get the recipe later."

Zhu Li nods.

"What's your point, Varrick?" Tonraq asked expectantly.

"My point is," He helps himself to more cookies. "Unalaq's already booted our chieftains of their palace. How long before he starts to telling us what kind of cookies we can eat?" He tosses the cookies away to emphasize his point.

Zhu Li answers curtly and plainly, "Probably a couple days."

"Rhetorical question Zhu Li. You've got to keep up." He turns back to the gathering. "Not to mention, I've got a cargo ship full of halibut that's rotting thanks to this harbor lockdown. Who wants to buy a ship full of stinky fish?" He stomps his foot down. "Seriously, it's not rhetorical. I need to sell these fish."

"Then sell 'em to the fishermen who need them then." Drew answered his plight getting the magnate's attention.

Varrick snapped his fingers, "I like it! Zhu Li make a note of our next venture."

Korra got to her feet, "Chief Unalaq is here to help the South. He want's to show us how to restore balance with the spirits so they'll stop attacking people."

Drew sighed, "Korra, I'm not gonna say that the South isn't out of balance, but at what cost does that have to come to that it affects people negatively?"

Korra looked to her boyfriend, almost pleading for him to agree with her, "But he's only trying to unify us and stop the attacks."

Drew shook his head, "Korra, he had his troops raise a wall to keep anyone from leaving or coming in, he took control of the South. Is the balance so important to cost them their freedom."

"I agree with Avatar Michael. I say if Unalaq wants our freedom, he'll have to fight us for it. Am I right people?" Varrick declared to the group.

The people cheered out in agreement.

Drew frantically shook his head, "That doesn't mean this has to escalate to war. You and Unalaq make compelling cases, maybe there can be a compromise."

"Let's all settle down for a moment." Tonraq looked at Korra and Drew. "The two of you could speak to Unalaq. Tell him how frustrated we all are. He'll listen to what the Avatars have to say."

Korra huffed angrily, "I'll do it, but only for the tribe."

Drew had already exited the house with Korra close behind him, slamming the door behind her.

Varrick turned to Tonraq serious, "Look, we all know where this is headed. The Avatars may not be enough, we need to start preparing for war."

 **With Drew and Korra**

"Drew stop." Korra called out angrily.

The teen huffs and turns back to her, "What."

Korra breathed heavily before asking, "Are you upset at how I'm handling this? Are we arguing on this?"

Drew's eyes widen a little at her question, "No! God no, Korra. It's just that we have different ways of helping the South. I see what Unalaq is doing and it reminds me of incidents that happened on my world, things I don't want to be repeated on this one." He sighed.

"Do you still love me?" Korra was hesitant to ask the question fearing the worst.

Her worries subsided as Drew cupped a gently hand on her face, "Korra nothing will ever make me stop loving you. Ever. Just because we have different opinions on how to handle this doesn't mean it's a bad thing. It just means that we can learn from them to be better Avatars. But don't think for even a second that something as simple as that will break us up."

Korra smiled brightly making Drew smile in return, "I love you so much."

Korra kissed him and he kissed her in return. "Now, don't you think we have an uncle to talk?"

 **With Bolin**

Bolin sweated heavily as he was forced to pull Eska and Desna around the village in a rickshaw. The twins discussed about their dislike of the Southern Water Tribe and laughed at their own comments.

"Bolin, laugh at my humorous quip!" Eska demanded

"Yes, dear." He forcibly laughs. "So-so funny."

Bolin stops the rickshaw and formed steps with earthbending for the Ice twins. He holds Eska's hand as she walks down, "You know, I'll be really sad when you have to leave. It's been really great to get to know you..and Desna."

Bolin chuckles lightly, "Really."

Eska turned to Bolin, "But you will be coming with me to the North. There we will live the rest of our lives together in icy bliss." she walks away with her brother. "Foolish Bolin."

Bolin walks a short distance before coming upon Mako who he hugs awkwardly much to his confusion. He begins to breakdown about hating his and Eska's relationship. Mako tells him to break up with her getting a surprised gasp out of his younger brother.

"Really!? You can do that?" "Yeah. Guys do it all the time. Just tell her you're not that interested in her anymore."

Bolin shrunk at Mako's suggestion, fear painted all over his face, "No, no, no, I don't think she'd like that."

Mako puts his hands on Bolin's shoulders, "Bro, ending a relationship is kind of like pulling off a blood-sucking leech. You just gotta rip it and get it over with. You'll feel a lot better afterwards. Trust me."

"Thanks, Mako. Whew. I'm lucky you're good at breaking girls' hearts." Bolin joked lightly. "Ha, Asami better watch out." Mako scowls folding his arms as his brother stuttered out before dropping completely.

 **Southern Water Tribe Palace**

Unalaq was sitting on the throne with a shadow casting over him as Korra and Drew approached him. "Our next training session isn't until tomorrow."

"I'm sorry to interrupt. It's about our conversation this morning." Korra stepped closer

"Yes?" Unalaq asked rather quickly.

"I understand why you brought your troops here, but I'm afraid it's sending the wrong message." Korra stated.

"Your father has been talking to you." He stated more than asked.

Drew stepped up, "Not just him. Everyone feels as though they are being invaded instead of guided."

Unalaq shook his head in response, "I'm their chief. I'm uniting, not invading."

"You say that, but you basically put martial law into effect and cut off the harbor." Drew counter his argument.

"What I do, I do for balance. I assure you that things will die down soon enough." Unalaq reassurance didn't help.

"If things don't change, I'm afraid a civil war will breakout." Korra stated worriedly.

Unalaq sat silent for a moment absorbing the information, "I will deliberate on this information and we'll discuss this more in depth tomorrow."

The two Avatars nodded to him and left leaving him alone as the shadow was cast deeper than when they first arrived."

 **Village Streets**

Northern soldiers patrolled the street getting hateful glares from the Southerners. The soldiers glare back making the tension rise. The soldiers were pelted with snow balls making the civilians laugh at their misfortune.

The soldiers wipe the snow off of their face as children giggle from the roof of a house. The Northerners now angered, waterbent the children down to ground level. "You hoodlums think you're tough, huh?"

"Pick on a waterbender you own size!" One of the civilians called out. The soldier turn to see a group of civilian waterbenders ready to fight. The soldier prepared water of their own to counter the Southern civilians.

Drew was on a stroll through the village to clear his head when he came across the scuffle. He ran up in the middle of the group. "Everyone calm down now." Drew notices the kids on the ground and help them up over to the civilians. "What happened that made trained soldiers attack kids."

One of the civilians spoke up, "The kids threw snowballs at them and those Northern thugs waterbent them off the room."

"We were just teaching these punks some manners." Said a soldier.

"And what? The best way to do that was smack some kids around? Not likely." Drew responded.

The two sides started to argue more getting Drew to yell, "That's enough! I'll say it once more, everyone calm down. Please return to your homes while things are being worked out."

The waterbenders hesitantly drop their water and leave, but not before shooting glares at their opposite side one final time and leave silently.

Drew rubbed his forehead, "This is starting to get out of hand bad."

 **Southern Air Temple**

Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya continued their search for Ikki while picking up their argument from earlier. Their argument evolved from Tenzin being the only one to go on vacations with their father to how they felt about Tenzin being Aang's favorite child for the sole reason that he is an airbender. They remain silent for a moment before returning to their search for the young airbender.

 **With Drew**

"And that's why I came to you." Drew took a sip of warm tea after venting out his frustration. "I don't maybe I'm just making this out to be worse than it really is."

"No, I believe your worries are well founded though I can't necessarily say I experienced them on the level you have, but I glad that you told me." Katara sipped on her tea for a brief moment. "Aang would keep himself up at night thinking about the "what if's". Especially when he first came out of the ice."

Drew looked at the aged master's face as she stared longingly at a picture on the wall; one of her, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko when they were younger probably sometime after the 100 year war. Even though he never met any of them minus Katara, Drew could remember them as if he did.

He reaches over and puts a comforting hand on Katara's bringing her back to reality. "Oh, I'm sorry. I got a tad distracted."

Drew nodded slowly, more relaxed than when he entered her home to talk and prepared to leave. "It's ok Katara. I shouldn't be bringing my problems and short comings as an Avatar down on you."

"No, no, it's okay." She quickly dismissed his comment getting up slowly. "I would rather you talk with me than pent up your frustration."

The young man smiles wryly as Katara steps forward putting a wrinkled hand on his shoulder. "I have faith that you'll find the reason behind you being here as the world works in mysterious ways. Now onto this civil war business, while I'm no longer in fighting shape that doesn't mean I can't help if things go bad. I have a couple of old students of mine that I can reach out to help."

"Thanks, Katara. I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't come to that" The two make a quick embrace with Drew leaving out of the house.

Katara looks at the door for a brief period, "No wonder why Tenzin took a shining to that boy."

 **With Korra**

Korra entered her house to find her mother waiting for her sitting at the table. She was a little apprehensive at first thinking that Tonraq sent her. After a couple of assurances by Senna, Korra sat down next to her. Korra starts to explain everything that's been told to her.

Senna lets her know that she knew and explains it was to keep their family from further falling apart and give Korra a normal childhood.

"I never wanted a normal childhood. All I ever wanted to be was the Avatar. Tenzin, Dad, and you keep holding me back. Drew, Unalaq, and my friends are the only ones who believe in me." Korra raised her voice getting increasingly more frustrated.

Senna responded quickly, "That's not true, Korra and you know it."

Korra goes on to talk about how the South is turning their back on her even though she's only trying to help them. Senna tells her that the problems between the South and North begun years before she was born. She tells Korra that a rebellion is forming with Varrick's backing making her take off out of the house to deter her father from making a mistake and prevent their two tribes from clashing into a civil war.

Korra is bumps into Drew the moment she steps out, "Whoa, wheres the fire, Kor?"

"We don't have time. I'll tell you on the way, now come on." Korra dragged him off for Naga while Senna rushes out the door.

"Korra wait!"

But her plea falls on deaf ears as the couple take off for the Palace to stop the potential war that looms ever closer.

 **South Water Tribe- Palace**

The two Avatars arrive at the palace and are greeted to the sight of Northern soldiers knocked out and tied up. They run up to a higher floor to find Unalaq being kidnapped by masked Southerners. One looks like Korra's father making her gasp in surprise giving away their position.

"Turn around, Avatars, and pretend you didn't see anything."

"No. Leave Unalaq and go. I'll tell him we tried to stop you, but you escaped. We can still avoid a war." "And you guys getting embarrassed." Drew added in.

"No we can't" The rebels traps the teens within an ice wall while they make their exit. The trap doesn't last long as the two punch a gap and pursue the rogue Southerners. They catch up on the ground floor with the one looking like her father making it out the door, leaving three remaining rebels and Unalaq.

"Just put Unalaq down and no one has to get hurt." the rebels look between each other at Drew's proposal. Their response was simple; ice shards. Ice shards everywhere.

The Avatars dodge the icy onslaught with Drew raising a shield out of ice. "Fine have it your way. Can't say I didn't try to work with you guys."

Korra charges one of them, sending an air wave to push him into the wall before getting socked in the face by her. Drew vaults over his shield running to the one that had Unalaq and drop kicks him, freeing Unalaq and leaving them without a hostage.

Drew dishes out a couple fiery kicks knocking the man unconscious with a loud crack. Korra finishes up the last guy getting the go ahead to go after the Tonraq look alike while he finished things up here.

Korra chases after the rebel leader, still believing him to be her father. She changes the snowmobile's course with her waterbending and crashes. "Why did you do this, Dad?

She snatches his hood off to reveal it wasn't Tonraq. "What? Who are you? Where's my father?"

"He wouldn't help us. He's a traitor, just like you." The way he spat the words out made Korra grimace at the impostor.

Unalaq was helped up to his feet as Korra came back to dump the rebel leader with the rest of his posse in hand cuffs. "Thank you for saving my life."

"We're just glad we got here in time." "Ditto."

The Northern Chief turned to his troops with a furious look, "I want Varrick found and for him to freeze along with the rest of these traitors."

"Wait, you can't just lock them away. That will only make the South angrier." Drew nodded along with Korra's reasoning. He knew something is off about Unalaq and had that gut feeling since opening the spirit portal.

"You want them to go free?" Unalaq questioned.

"That's not she's saying. Let them stand trial for their crime. Every citizen in the Water Tribe deserves that right." Drew spoke up with Korra agreeing.

Unalaq's expression softened, "Very well. I will respect the Avatars' wishes in this matter."

Korra smiled, "Thank you, Uncle." Drew watched as Unalaq made his way out of the palace with cautious look.

 **Southern Air Temple**

Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi continued their search for Ikki as Bumi tells a tall tale about him carrying twelve people down a mountainside to safety. The two brothers start to argue with Kya telling them to knock it off as she found footprints.

Bumi starts to climb down the side of the cliff much to his siblings protest. He challenges them to follow his way thinking the "big bad benders" were chickens. Kya and Tenzin go down Bumi's path utilizing their bending to help them down, surpassing their older brother much to his irritation.

Tenzin offers to help him down but refuses his help not wanting to seem inferior to his bender siblings. Bumi loses his footing and falls down the rest of the way scaring Kya and Tenzin.

"Bumi!"

"You're lucky that you didn't kill yourself." Kya reprimanded as she healed him of a nasty cut on his arm. She goes on to lecture his limits as a nonbender and the two start to argue with Kya splashing the water she was using to heal him with after he snaps back at her.

Bumi tries to get Tenzin on his side of the argument leading to an even bigger argument between the children of Aang about Tenzin having to be the "responsible one" out of the three. The arguments comes to an end after challenging Tenzin on carrying on their father's legacy alone when they all could carry it together.

The all agree on the fact that Bumi and Kya shouldn't have come on the vacation to begin with. Tenzin tells them to head back to the temple to see if Ikki returned while he kept looking on the path. They all yell in unison, "Fine!"

Kya and Bumi make their way back while Tenzin continues down the path to find his daughter. With or without his siblings help.

 **Southern Water Tribe – Tonraq and Senna's house**

Drew and Korra hopped off of Naga, giving her a soft pat on her side. Korra steps up to the door, but hesitates. Drew gives her a reassuring smile and gets one in return. She opens the door, seeing her parents look up from their food smiling.

"Is it okay if I come in?" "Of course. We heard what happened. Are the two of you okay?"

Tears well up in Korra's eyes as she hugs her father, "I'm so glad you weren't there. I don't know what I would've done."

"I had no idea how far Varrick was willing to go. My brother and I have our differences, but I would never attack him."

"I'm sorry for thinking you had anything to do with the rebels. And for all the pain I've caused you and Mom." Korra's apology was quickly waved off by her father.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. After I saw the Southern Lights return, I was so proud of you. I never should've held you back."

Senna adds in, "When your father and I found each other, all we wanted was to live a simple life and raise a family. But, then we discovered you were the Avatar...well an Avatar." She corrected herself. "And then simple was over. We knew one day the world would need you, and you wouldn't need us."

"Mom, Dad," She envelops her parents in a hug. "of course I still need you."

Drew watches the family hug, smiling happily at his girlfriend making up with her parents. All's well that ends well he thought.

Suddenly Unalaq comes through the door in a not-to-nice manner, "We weren't expecting you."

He retracted that thought.

Four soldiers enter the room as Unalaq speaks, "Tonraq, Senna, You are under arrest and will stand trial."

"Trial? For what exactly?"

Unalaq narrowed his eyes, "For conspiring in a plot to assassinate me."

Drew, Korra, and her parents look on in shock as the soldiers move to detain Tonraq and Senna. The soldiers lead the couple to a prison trucking giving Korra one last worried glimpse at her parents.

"You're making a mistake." Korra gave Unalaq a scrutinizing look. "I wish it didn't have to come to this. But your parents held a meeting with the rebels, right here in their home."

Drew glowered at the Chief, "The purpose of that meeting was to calm tensions, not raise them higher."

"That might be the case, but with Varrick attending that meeting and being apart of the rebels, I couldn't take the chance." Drew's eyes narrowed as his frown deepened.

Korra's face distorted in disbelief, "I can't believe you're doing this to your own family."

"Rest assured, I've appointed Judge Hotah to over see the trial. He is the most fair and honorable man I know."

"Uncle, my parents had nothing to do with the men that attacked you."

I'm sure you're right. So we should have nothing to worry about." Unalaq turned away and left Korra hanging her head down unsure of what to do next. "I hope so."

Drew pats her back gently as he wrapped a reassuring hand around hers. They watch Unalaq and the prison truck depart for the holding cells where the "accused" would wait for their trial. Korra felt as though she failed her parents again and squeezed on Drew's grasp, receiving one back.

The trial would be held the same day and they both knew they had to be there to help as best they could.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Hey guys welcome to Chapter 4 of Alone No More: Book 2- Spirit! Sorry I kept you guys waiting on this, I'm going through graduation stuff and kept putting this off. I won't lie that Book 2 of LoK was my least like season of the series and that I can't wait to introduce the ideas in the story that will make writing these next few chapters more fun than it already is.**

 **Also thanks to supporters new and old, it's because of you guys that I want to write. Now onto the usual announcements. I do not own the Legend of Korra, it is a property of Nickelodeon and I only own my OC's. Now enjoy the chapter and I talk to you guys later. _Peace ~ Deva_**

* * *

 **Civil War Part 2**

 **Varrick's Mansion**

Asami, Mako, and Bolin had been waiting on the eccentric business magnate for an hour to this point. Asami paced back and forth anxiously while Mako stood next to a stuffed platypus bear. Bolin was stretch out comfortably on a luxurious coach.

"Where is he? We were supposed to have closed this deal an hour ago." Asami grunted as she kept pacing.

"Would you just relax? This place is awesome." Bolin reassured as he lounged on the couch. "And the best part about it? Eska doesn't even know I'm here."

The door opens immediately as Eska and Desna walk through with several Northern soldiers as they start to search the mansion.

Bolin jumps up and goes stiff as a board seeing her walk in, "Ee-yah. I wasn't hiding. Hey, hey-hey, hey."

Eska narrowed her eyes at Bolin's antics, "You are not the quarry I seek. Currently."

"We search for Varrick. Father wishes for him to stand trial." The male twin said.

"What did he do?"

"He is a traitor to the Water Tribe, along with our aunt and uncle." The group's eyes widen in surprise as the new info comes to light.

"What?" "Korra's parents were arrested?"

"Yes. Your powers of deduction are impressive." Eska...joked? The world might just be ending.

Bolin in all of his..Boliness only added to it, "Yeah, my bro here's a cop."

The soldiers gather back into the room, "Varrick's not here."

"Very well. Desna, let us continue our search elsewhere." She turns to Bolin. "Boyfriend! Bow to me as I exit."

"Yes, yes, my sweet koala otter." Bolin starts to bow rapidly as She left with the soldiers. "You're so cute when you grovel."

The trio sit in silence for a second. Asami turns to Bolin, "Don't let her treat you that way. You have to stand up for yourself."

"I tried to break up with her, but Mako gave me terrible advice. Thanks, Mako." Mako threw his hands up.

"Wait, how are your girl problems my fault?" "Bolin, you need to be honest and tell her how you really feel or she'll walk all over you."

"Honesty is for fools, kid." Everyone stopped with eyes wide at the muffled voice. Bolin looked all over the room for the voice, "Varrick? Are you contacting us from the beyond."

"No! Now if you want to ditch this girl, then make yourself scarce. Disappear, like I did." Varrick's muffled voice replied.

"Where are you?" Asami scoured the room still finding no sign of him.

"Somewhere Unalaq will never find me." Varrick's head pops out of the bear's mouth, causing Mako to jump. "Inside Ping-Ping! How we doin'?"

Mako catches his breath, "The coast is clear. You can come out now."

"No way, mister. Not until I know it's absolutely 157% safe" A hand pops out of the bears mouth with a cup of tea in it's grasp and Varrick grabs. "Ah! Thank you, Zhu Li."

Asami's eyebrow popped up questioningly, "Your assistant's in there?"

"Of course, she goes where I go." He said with a matter-of-fact tone before taking a sip of the tea, but spits it out the moment he got a mouthful. "Yuck! Pyugh! Pyuck! You forgot the honey!"

The center mass of the bear shifted, "Sorry, sir. There isn't any in here."

"No honey?! We're in a bear for crying out loud!"

Mako shakes his head, "I'm gonna go check on Drew and Korra.

A stack of paper yuans fall out of the tail end of the bear as Mako leaves out of the room, "Bolin, I got a little something for you 'round back."

"Wow!" "Now listen up. Unalaq's got this trial rigged, no doubt about it. So I need you to make sure my trusty rebels stay out of the stony lonesome."

Bolin clearly confused shrugged with the money in his hands, "Uh...okay, but what's the money for then?"

"Bribery, of course. There's always someone willing to look the other way for a few yuans." Varrick blurted out with a laugh."

Bolin nods happily, "I think I catch your drift now, Varrick-bear."

 **Southern Air Temple**

Tenzin continued the search for his second oldest child while shooing off a couple of lemurs that were getting on his nerves. Eventually he came upon Ikki seated by a raised platform with four sky bison calves saying a blessing before realizing her father was there.

"Oh!" Ikki chirped. "Hi, Daddy. I guess you found me. Do I have to go now?"

The airbending master thought it over for a moment, "Actually, is there room for one more?"

"Uh, sure. You can sit next to Blueberry Spicehead." Tenzin sits down next to baby sky bison and bows. "Nice to meet you, Blueberry Spicehead."

Ikki goes on to introduce the other calves; Princess Rainbow, Twinkle Starchild, and Juniper Lightning Bug. She called them her new brothers and sisters making Tenzin chuckle, "New ones, huh? Can they be my new brothers and sisters too?"

Ikki deliberates with the calves eventually coming to the agreement that Tenzin could be in their new family making him smile lightly.

 **Southern Water Tribe- Courthouse**

The court room was busy as people began to file in as the accused were sat cuffed to a table. Korra and Drew stood together holding hands as the former gave her parents a worried look. Drew turned around easily spotting Asami, Mako, and Bolin sitting together. The latter giving him a thumbs up with a bright smile.

"This trial shall now come to order! Judge Hotah presiding." A serious looking man in his older years took a seat.

"To start the trial we will first listen to the victim." Unalaq nodded and stood before the judge.

"I was sleeping in my chambers when the rebels struck. I was overwhelmed by them and the next thing I recall was waking up in the snow after Avatars Korra and Michael saved me." Unalaq told his account of the events getting a satisfied nod from Hotah.

Hotah looks over to Korra after dismissing Unalaq, "Avatar Korra, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to ask you a couple questions."

Korra gives Drew a quick glance before complying to the judge's wish and stood before him. "Now according to Unalaq's testimony, you attended a meeting where Varrick tried to incite a civil war. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"And were these men present at that meeting?" Hotah asked

"Well, yes, but..." Korra began.

Hotah pressed on not giving her time to finish, "And where did this meeting take place?"

Bolin raised up out of his seat to say something, but Mako slapped a hand on his mouth and forced him back into his seat as Korra answered, "My parents' house."

"And who lead this meeting? Was it Varrick and your Father." Hotah's accusation of her father made Korra yell out defensively, "My parents are innocent!"

"I've heard all I need to. I'll return shortly with my decision." Hotah concluded leaving the courtroom for chambers to decide on the verdict. Tonraq and Senna gave each other a worried glance then Korra.

 **With Bolin**

Bolin found Eska in a separate room away from the court by herself, "Hey there, Eska, I was wondering if we could talk."

"I grant you permission to speak freely." Eska responded with her trademarked emotionless voice.

Bolin shook nervously, "Oh, good, because I just need to be honest with you. You know, when we met, there was this crazy spark. But I'm starting to feel like that spark is fading."

"I concur. It is as if a great chasm has formed between us and nothing can bridge it."

The young earthbender let out a relieved sigh, "Oh! Oh, yes! I'm so glad you understand!"

"Nothing, that is, except marriage." Eska pulls out a necklace with a skull pendant, while flashing a menacing smile and widened eyes. Bolin's eyes bulge out with fear as she ties it around his neck forcibly before dragging him by it. "We will wed at sunset. Feel free to express your joy through tears if you'd like."

Bolin cries out, "Oh, no, I can't- AACK!" The necklaces tightens as he's dragged off by the dominate Water Tribe girl. "This is really tight don't ya think?"

 **Back at Trial**

Judge Hotah exited his chambers as the accused now stood in front of him, waiting to hear their fate. "Senna, please step forward." She gives a quick look of worry to Tonraq before stepping up. "I have found you… innocent."

A guard unlocks her cuffs and she runs over to Korra, embracing her in a warm hug, "Korra!"

Hotah turns to the remaining men, giving them a scrutinizing glare, "On the charge of treason, you are all found… guilty. The punishment for this heinous crime… is death." The courtroom breaks out in gasps and whispers. Korra and Senna watch on with utter horror on their faces as Drew glares between Unalaq and Hotah, the former not showing an ounce of emotion at the reading of the penalty. Tonraq accepts his fate and bows his head down.

Hotah starts to leave before being interrupted, "You can't do this! You take their lives, and I'll take yours!" Korra roared out in rage. Hotah looked like he was gonna have a heart attack he was so scared.

Drew puts his hands on her shoulders turning her around, "Korra, calm down. Because their not gonna die." He turned to Hotah with a heated gaze. "Now, I'm not gonna say I condone what these men did, but do you think they would've done it without a just reason? No, they were cut off by a blockade with soldiers patrolling their streets like martial law was in effect. They were put into a corner and the only way they saw out was this action."

"I see now the perspective Avatar Michael speaks from and I know I said I would respect whatever decision you would make in this case, but I implore that you reconsider your decision. Show these men and my brother mercy." Unalaq piped in getting a stray glance from Drew, _"Just what game are you playing you rat bastard?"_

Hotah pondered for a minute before speaking up, "Very well. I'll change their punishment. Your lives will spared, but you will live out the rest of your days in prison." The rebels breath a sigh of relief as Tonraq looked to his wife and daughter to comfort them the best he could. He glanced further to Drew and exchanged nods in a silent message.

Keep Korra safe.

 **Southern Air Temple**

Tenzin and Ikki were enjoying their time with the sky bison calves. Tenzin was petting Blueberry Spicehead while Ikki would bend an air ball for the other calves to chase around.

"We should have Uncle Bumi and Aunt Kya come visit. I bet they'd like it here too." Tenzin shook his head at her suggestion. "Let's not. They'll only spoil our good mood."

Ikki looked at him like he called blasphemy, "What do you mean? Aunt Kya is super nice and pretty and always asks how I'm feeling. And Uncle Bumi is, like, the funniest person in the world."

"But what about Meelo? He's hilarious too, you never know what's going to come out of his mouth. And Jinora can be so sweet and gentle." Ikki scowls at Tenzin's counter argument. "And mean. And bossy." Ikki gets a saddened look on her face. "Being part of a family is hard, huh, Daddy."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Tenzin and Ikki watch as the calves fly out of the cave and reunite with their parents. "But I guess the nice part about a family is they'll always be there for you. Even though Twinkle Starchild and Princess Rainbow fight, they'll still love each other."

Tenzin smiled proudly, "That's very wise of you, Ikki."

"Hey, Daddy. Even though he isn't related to us, is Drew a part of our family." Ikki tilts her head to Tenzin. "He always acts like a big brother to us. He'd play with me and Meelo. He'd read with Jinora and tell us stories before going to bed."

Tenzin smiled warmly as he remembered what the young male Avatar did with him, his wife, and children, "Yes, You and Jinora would go on and on about this King Arthur and his knights of the round table. Your grandfather used to say that family isn't always blood. It's the people the in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what may come. I still believe those words to be true to this day."

Ikki grinned excitedly, "Does that mean I can tell he's part of the family? Can Korra be apart of our family?" Tenzin smile stayed as he calmed his daughter down. "Now, now, Ikki we'll just have to see when we see them again."

"We should probably head back, huh?" "I suppose. We can't hide in this cave forever." He hold out his hand for Ikki to take and they make their way out of the cave filled with renewed perspective on family.

 **Southern Water Tribe- Prison**

Korra and Senna were brought to Tonraq's cell by a guard before giving the three some privacy to talk. "Honey, are you all right?" "I'm fine." Tonraq reassured as Korra had a determined look in her eye.

"Good, let's bust you out of here right now. Drew's on the outside, we could just-" "Korra, no. By breaking me out a war would start. If fighting were to happen, the North would crush the South. I'll be alright. Just promise me you won't do anything rash." Tonraq stated.

"Fine. I promise." Korra grunted reluctantly.

 **Korra's Parents' House**

Drew and Korra sat at the table as Senna stood over the sink weeping over all that happened lately. Korra couldn't take it anymore and went to console her, "It's okay, Mom."

"I-I hate feeling so helpless." She wept as she tried to wipe her tears away.

Drew growls lowly hating what Korra's parents are going through while Korra spoke sadly, "I know." She looks back giving a Drew a determined look and received a nod in turn. After calming Senna down the two left out of the house.

"Somethings off about Hotah and I want to know what it is." Korra stated

Drew nodded, "Yeah, I felt it too. I think mister honorable isn't very honorable. Let's go see what he's up to." The two Avatars hopped onto Naga and sped off after Hotah before he could get out of the South.

Hotah drove along a cliff outside of the village whistling quietly to himself. He checked his rear view mirror to see a polar bear dog gaining on him. And not just any polar bear dog, Avatar Korra's polar bear dog with her and Drew on the saddle.

Hotah gasses it to try and out run the beast. Naga however doesn't allow that to happen by catching up to the satomobile and slams into it's side, making Hotah spin out and hit the side of the cliff.

Naga ripped the door off with Korra dragging the judge out and slamming him into the side of the satomobile. Drew stood beside Korra, clicking his teeth, "Tch, Hotah, Hotah, Hotah, you've been a bad monkey."

"Wh-what do you want." He trembled looking like he was gonna piss his pants.

"It's not about what we want. It's about what Naga wants." Naga growled angrily baring her teeth making Hotah cower more. "And she'd like you to let my Father out of prison."

Hotah could only stutter, "I-I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. I was just following Unalaq's orders."

"What are you talking about?" She barked out enraged.

Hotah's face went pale, "I-I've said too much." Korra grips Hotah and puts his head into Naga's mouth threatening to bite down. "Whoa, Korra. Cool your jets."

Korra looked at Drew incredulously as he got Hotah away from sure death and patted him off, "We got to grill 'em first." A fire lit in Drew's free hand and got close to the corrupt judges face with it.

"You see we really love Naga, so we can't just feed you raw to her. No, you see I'm tryin' to decide should we go rare, medium rare or well done your ass." Hotah started to sweat faster as the fire got closer and closer.

He turned to Korra desperately, "I-I've worked for your uncle for years! He said he need everyone to think that the trial was fair."

"So Unalaq told you what to say?" "Yes! Every word. Now get this psycho away from me." Hotah screech as the fire was inches from his nose. "We ain't done asking questions yet, loose lips. So spill."

Korra kept up her interrogation, "Why did he have you free my mother and change my father's sentence?"

"He's trying to keep the both of you on his side. But he also wants your father out of his way. Just like when he got your father banished." Korra's face contorted in shock. "What do you mean "he got my father banished"?"

Hotah immediately tried to cover his ass, "Nothing!" Drew ripped one of Hotah's gloves off and forcibly took his hand, burning it with the flame. "AAAUGH!" Hotah howled out in pain, dropping to his knees and putting his burned hand in the snow.

Drew crouched down in his face menacingly, "You lie one more time and that little burn will be nothing more than a scratch. Now, keep talking."

 **Southern Air Temple**

Bumi stood in front of the statue of Aang looking apologetically, "Uh… Hey there, Pops. You're looking well. Look, uh, I'm sorry I didn't turn out to be an airbender like you hoped me to be. But I've tried my best to keep the world safe. Hope I made you proud."

Kya watched the scene from the doorway with a soft smile on her face, "Of course he'd be proud of you, Bumi."

Bumi was caught off guard by his sister and tried to play it off by wiping off the statue to no avail, "Kya! I-I was just clean dad's statue." he chuckled before faking a cough. "It's so dusty in here."

"Come here." Kya pulls Bumi in for a hug with the older sibling hugging back. "Thanks, Kya. You always know when I need a hug."

"It's called being a sister." Kya replied.

 **Southern Water Tribe- Varrick's Mansion**

Korra and Drew met up with the rest of the gang and gave them the 411 on Unalaq. Telling them about how he got his brother banished so he could become chief.

"Unalaq wanted him out of his way so he would be chief. It was a setup from the start." Mako reasoned.

"Good guess, Mako. Only took me and Korra to explain it first, before you came up with that wonderful observation." Drew heckled the firebending cop receiving a narrow glare. "Love ya, Mako."

And he flipped the bird, isn't that just precious.

"We need to get serious. Me and Drew are gonna bust my father out along with the rebels. We need your help." Korra said looking at Asami and Mako determinedly.

"If you guys do this, there's no going back." "We know, but if what loose lips said is right, then the fighting would have broken out sooner or later. Might as well be sooner." Drew stated getting a nod of agreement from Korra.

"Exactly, so you guys in or not?" Korra asked

"Of course, I'll help." "Me too." Mako and Asami replied joining the prison break. Varrick raised up Ping-Ping's paw, "Count me in!"

The door behind them popped open as Bolin walked dressed almost exactly like Eska along with Pabu. Bolin's hair stood up awkwardly as Drew tried to keep himself from laughing.

Mako held his hands up, "I don't even want to know"

"So I'm guessing that the break up with Eska didn't go well?" Asami asked hesitantly.

Bolin gave a sarcastic smile, "No, no, the honesty bit worked out great. So great she decided we should get married!" Asami shrunk under Bolin's scowl. "Sorry."

Drew couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing, leaning his forehead on Korra's shoulder as she gave Bolin an amused grin, "I'm pretty sure the guy is supposed to give the girl the betrothal necklace."

"Maybe Bo is just getting more in touch with his feminine side!" Drew laughed out wiping a tear from his eye before coming to a mischievous revelation. "I have to take a picture of this."

"Do it!" "No, no, no!" Korra, Asami, and Mako laughed as Bolin chased Drew around while he snapped pictures of him on his phone while laughing.

"Alright, kiddies, if we're done with humiliation time. I think we best come up with a plan, so everyone gather around Ping-Ping." Everyone gathered around the stuffed bear hybrid for the plan with whispers and murmurs all that was heard.

 **Prison**

A guard patrols around the grounds of the prison before an earth column sends him flying into a trench close to him. A muffled yell is heard before the loud crack of a punch sounds out. Drew and Korra climb up out of the same trench. "My dad's in here." She opens the cell door to find it empty. "Where is he?"

Drew narrowed his eyes, "They must have moved 'em already. We need to get out of here."

They turn back to find Unalaq standing in the way they came in, "You'd be correct, Michael. I'm sorry, Korra. You'll never see your father again."

"Where is he?" Korra demanded to which he promptly replied. "On a ship headed to the Northern Water Tribe. He'll serve out his sentence there."

Korra's face twisted in anger, "Bring him back. Or We'll take you out along with the rest of your army."

"Remember who you both are. As the Avatars, neither of you can threaten war. You both must remain neutral, or our tribes will never find unity, Korra." Drew glowered at the older man.

"If you wanted unity, you would have came peacefully instead of taking over the South. All you wanted this entire time is power." The two have a stare down before Korra interrupts. "You always been jealous of my father, haven't you? You got him banished so you could become chief, and I bet it just killed you to learn he was the Avatar's father. No wonder you kept trying to take me away from him."

Unalaq shook his head dismissively, "All I ever wanted is to help you realize your destiny."

Well, I don't want your help anymore." "If you start a war, the dark spirits will annihilate the South. And even I will be powerless to prevent it." Unalaq reminded the two getting a scoff from the male Avatar.

"Cut the shit, Unalaq. We all now you don't give a damn about the South other than the spirit portal. We're done being puppets in your grand plan, so bring her father back, then you and your troops ship your asses back to the North." Drew and Korra turned to leave.

"And why would I do that?" Unalaq challenged the ultimatum he was given. Drew turned back with a stern look, "Because if you don't there will be… trouble."

"And you still need us to open the Northern portal." Korra added in with a tinge of smugness.

Unalaq sat stoned face, "No, I don't. You've served your purpose."

Korra blew up and threw three blasts of fire only for Unalaq to neutralize the attack with a sweep of waterbending. Unalaq counters with a frozen arc that Korra manages to stop, but is still pushed off by the frozen blast. Drew jumps in with earthen boxing gloves only for Unalaq to dodge the strikes completely and use a water whip with a frozen end to slam Drew into a wall.

The North chief tosses another blast at his niece, but is redirected by Drew and sends a one-two fire combo disorienting him.

"Korra, we don't have the time for this right now. We need to get to Varrick's ship, there's still a way to save your dad." Drew yelled out as he dodged a water swipe.

"Let's go!" The two make their retreat as Unalaq stood and watched them leave. "Our fate will not be changed. Nothing you do will prevent it."

 **With the rest of Team Avatar**

Bolin, Asami, and Mako led Ping-Ping, who was really Varrick and Zhu Li in disguise, to the business magnate's yacht. They came across a guard asking if they had a license for the bear and in a quick solution on Zhu Li's part, popped some money out of the bear's tail end allowing for a quick getaway to the yacht.

Varrick, still in his bear disguise, starts up the yacht just as Drew and Korra jump on and meet the rest of the team in the control room.

"Where's your dad?" "On a ship headed for the north. Think we can catch up to it." Korra inquired turning to Varrick.

"Sure, once you get us past our friends from the North." Varrick pointed out the barricade the North set up.

"If we had a plane to me and Drew close to those ships. We could waterbend them out of the way." "A plane? Well, why didn't you say so?" Varrick jams a button making a plane emerge from a hatch.

"Um, why do you have a plane on your boat?" Mako questioned.

"Just in case the boat sinks, of course." Varrick explained his reason as Asami arched an eyebrow. "But how are we gonna take off without a runway?"

Varrick face palmed, "Zhu Li! Make a note: "Add runway"."

As Zhu Li made the note Drew got a crazy glint in his eye, "Runway? Nuh-uh, where we're goin we don't need a runway."

Asami climbed into the pilots seat of the bi-plane as Drew and Korra got on the right wing, while Mako and Bolin get on the left.

"You up for this Mako?!" Drew called out.

"I'm up for it as long as you don't chicken out." Mako smirked smugly.

Drew gave Asami the thumbs up as she started up the plane and began take off. Drew and Mako used their firebending to double as booster rockets, giving the plane just enough throttle to take off.

Korra focused for a second before entering the Avatar State and used her waterbending to sweep the ships out of Varrick's way for safe passage. Korra exited the State and smiled as she and Drew fist bumped.

 **Prison Ship**

"There's the ship." Drew stated pointing at the ship on the horizon. Asami got closer before angling the plane to hit the water next to the ship.

"Jump!" Korra shouted as Team Avatar dived into the water.

Korra used a large water spout to get the team boarded on top of the vessel.

Korra launched forward and lassoed the crew off the boat while Drew used a water whip to drag a fleeing crew member before freezing him on the wall. The group conjoined on the trapped guard.

"Where are the prisoners?" Korra demanded coldly.

 **Later…**

The team found a key to the holding cells with the nice cooperation of the guard earning him a free swim. They free the Southern Water Tribe members.

"Korra, this is crazy. You promised me you wouldn't do anything rash." Tonraq stated in surprise.

"Sir, it's been a long day and now isn't the time. We'll explain when we're off the ship." Drew called back as Northern soldiers started to rush the group with water at the ready for to fight.

They sling the water at the group as they're making their escape. Mako, Korra, and Drew made a wall of fire turning the water to steam as Varrick made his entrance with the boat. Asami lowered the ramp for everyone to jump ship as the fire wall was kept up. The last three hop on the boat with Korra shooting out a large fire ball at the Northern soldiers before Varrick sped off with the mission a resounding success.

 **Southern Air Temple**

Tenzin and Ikki returned to their family. Jinora and Meelo instantly apologizing in their own ways to their middle sibling, which she happily accepted as they went to play a game of airball. Tenzin smiled happily before walking over to his own siblings and reconcile with them. Tenzin went on to apologize for feeling he had to carry the weight of Aang's legacy. Kya and Bumi voiced how sorry they were for dumping all their frustrations with their father on him.

The children of Aang join into a group embrace. Kya pulls out a photo saying their mother gave it to her before she left. The photo showed them along with Katara and Aang when they were younger.

"That is one good looking family, huh?" "That's one happy family." Tenzin smiled gleamed with pride as he looked at the photo.

 **Southern Water Tribe – Varrick's ship**

Tonraq hung his head down at the reveal of his brother's betrayal. "My own brother betrayed me. And our entire tribe." The words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"What's our next move?", The rebel leader spoke up making Tonraq raise his head in determination. "I've been running from my past for too long. It's time to put my brother in his place."

The rebels pledge to fight along side him putting a fist over their heart. Korra copies the gesture looking at her father, "I'll be proud to fight alongside you, Dad."

Drew looks around seeing everyone doing gesture and does it not knowing if it's only a cultural thing, before speaking up, "I would be honored to fight alongside you as well, Tonraq. I know Korra and I are heavy hitters, but we can't go at this with just us and a group of rebels with the North taking up major occupation."

Tonraq nodded grimly, "Which is why you won't."

Korra's eyes widened in a mix of surprise and disappointment, "But you said the South doesn't stand a chance against Unalaq's forces. We can help."

"The best way for you to help is to go to the president of the United Republic on our side. Besides, don't count us out just yet. The South can fight the good fight for awhile. But we'll need the United Forces in order to win this war." Korra glanced down at the metal of the ship before looking back up determined.

"All right, we'll get you all the help you need. I love you, Dad." Korra and her father hug for a moment. "I love you too."

Tonraq and the rebels form an ice raft to head back to the village, where the real work would begin.

"Hey, Tonraq! Kick some ass for me until we get back!" Drew yelled out getting an amused smirk from the older man and a thumbs up.

The couple sat watched the men disappear over the horizon on their frozen raft. Now the real work began.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- So if you were to ask who is the biggest douchebag in the world you'd probably say me. XD I'm sorry guys I got caught in the post highschool high and procrastinated like a mofo. And for that I'm sorry I didn't do right by you guys. I want you guys to know that I'm gonna fix that. And if you believe I'm falling back into that habit please feel free to bitch at me through my Pms. I will not get mad XD. But on a serious note, Thank you guys for the continued support in my writing, it warms my heart just to think that someone out there want's to and enjoys to read what I write. Thanks.**

 **Now to get to why you're here. Welcome to Chapter 5 of Alone No More: Book 2-Spirit! As it is known, Legend of Korra is the property of Nickelodeon while I only own my OC's. Enjoy the chapter and I'll talk to you guys later. R &R **

_**Peace ~ Deva**_

* * *

 **Keepers of the Peace**

The yacht docks in Republic City harbor and Team Avatar along with Varrick and his assistant walk off the boat. Chief Beifong notices the team as she is oversees a group of Water Tribe criminals being put into custody, probably either from the Triple Threats or Red Monsoons. Figures.

She turns to the new arrivals with an unpleasant frown, "Welcome home, Avatars. Thanks for starting a war." Ah, gotta love that Beifong sarcasm.

"Linny, oh how I missed you. There was no one to call me "young punk" anymore. Another thing, what makes you think we started this war." Beifong sighed placing a palm on her forehead at the male Avatar's nickname for her.

"I told you not to call me that, punk. You two and your little crew are always into trouble. So when I heard a war broke out in the South, then chances are you were the cause." Korra shook her head. "This war isn't that simple of a situation."

"Mako, I want you back on the beat. A Southern Water Tribe peace march is taking place tonight. I want you there to make sure things don't escalate." Beifong ordered.

"I'm all yours, Chief."

"I'll go as well. The people of the South need to see that the Avatar is on their side in the fight against the Northern invaders." Korra gave a determined look as Lin scoffed sarcastically, "Great, that should calm them down."

Drew spoke up, "That's why I'm going too. Keep the march to just that, a march."

Beifong rolled her eyes as she walked. Mako gave the two Avatars a quick look, "Maybe you two should sit this one out." "What?"

Mako closed his eyes and spoke coolly, "I just think having you there to blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse. You could at least try to be neutral in this." Drew face palmed. "Now you done it."

If looks could kill Korra would have been locked up, "I'm not neutral! Unalaq and his troops invaded my home. The only reason we're here is to get the Republic to send troops to the South."

"Zhu Li's already set up a meeting for us with President Raiko tomorrow. We'll get them on board with the plan." Varrick butted in.

Drew gave Mako a glare as he threw his hands up, "Whatever, I gotta go to work."

Asami left to go check on her factory, while Korra and Drew departed to go learn more about the peace march. Bolin was left by himself with Varrick and got dragged off by him to show him the Republic City's night life.

 **Southern Water Tribe- War Room**

Unalaq's general droned on about how his brother and the rebels were holed up on a hill outside the village. Unalaq dismissed him, telling him to have security around the spirit portal increased as it was the first priority. As the general left out the room, Eska and Desna entered with the former deranged in a bridal gown with smudged make-up.

"I need the two of you to go after the Avatars. Their the only ones that can open up the Northern spirit portal and the other." Unalaq commanded.

"But Father, you told them-" "I told them what I thought they needed to hear." Unalaq interrupted his son.

"I'll find them." Eska spat angrily. "Korra took my husband, now I will take her beloved."

Unalaq gave her an authoritative look, "I need them both alive."

Eska sighs begrudgingly, "Fine."

 **Southern Air Temple**

Meelo is trying and failing to train Poki as the lemur curls up to sleep. Meelo in his infinite wisdom rewards the action as Tenzin watches on. Tenzin makes a couple of suggestions to his second youngest as Poki flies off to a random noise. He asks Meelo if he'd like his old man to teach him how to be a master trainer, an offer that Meelo happily accepts.

 **Republic City – Southern Water Tribe march**

The atmosphere was tense as Chief Beifong and her officers oversaw the event as riot vehicles were on standby to keep the crowd pacified. Korra rode atop Naga as Drew walked beside them, while Southerners were behind the two of them marching along with either signs or candles on paper lotuses.

The march soon came upon Northerners that made it known that they supported their leader as they jeered at their brothers and sisters from the south.

 **With Mako**

Mako patrolled around the Cultural Center as the marchers got closer to the building. Two suspicious men in suits with red under shirts exit the building quietly not alerting Mako immediately until one of them stomped on a can alerting him, "Hey! Stop! Republic City Police!"

The two men bolt but not before one of them presses a button on a small remote. Mako started to pursue him before he got rocked by an explosion, making him stop and try to control the spread of fire to minimize the damage with his firebending but is too late. The front of the Center is explodes garnering cries of fear and shock from the onlookers.

Mako caught back up with the men and threw multiple fire blasts and kicks to subdue the two, but one of the men retaliates with firebending. Mako dodges the strike and knocks the man with a well aimed kick to the stomach making him drop the remote, but is still able to escape to the get-away satomobile. Mako tries to hit the vehicle with a fire blast, but it's still able to get away.

 **With Drew and Korra**

The two Avatars work in tandem to extinguish the inferno using water from a fountain nearby. Other waterbenders joined in to stop the fire from spreading to the other parts of the building. Soon the firetrucks arrived allowing for more water to be used to put the fire out for good.

The fire was soon extinguished with the extra help from the fire department giving Drew and Korra a moment of reprieve as fire fighters ran into the building to make sure everyone was cleared. Mako ran up to them panting lightly, "I saw two firebenders, running away from the blast. They looked like they could be apart of the Kai's. I don't think the North is behind the explosion."

"But that doesn't make sense. Why would firebenders blow up the Center?" Korra asked in a distraught tone. Drew put a relaxed hand on her shoulder as he looked on at the smoldering building. He knew something might have broken out, but nothing like this.

 **With Bolin and Varrick – Pro Bending Arena**

Bolin and Varrick arrived at the arena with a paparazzi surprise as they snapped photos on their way in. They eventually find their way to their VIP booth only for some spectators to notice Bolin and start up a chant that lead to Shiro Shinobi beckoning the young earthbender over for an interview.

To call the spontaneous interview rocky would be an understatement. Bolin would go on to answer Shiro's question in long drawn explanations that would lose the crowd until he would say something good about Republic City or the fans to get them back to cheering.

This went on for a couple times before the interview came to an end and Bolin went back to the booth, where Varrick congratulated him on being able to keep the crowd eating out of the palm of his hand. Bolin shrugged his shoulders saying that when he gets confused he just says "Republic City' or "fans" and everyone cheers.

Varrick gets a glint in his eyes seeing a new opportunity arise, "I think I just figured out your true calling."

 **City Hall – Next Day**

Varrick, Korra, and Drew made their way up to the Raiko's office.

"I hope President Raiko listens to us." Korra stated with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Drew you met him before, what's he like?"

"Korra, I literally spoke to him for a second and got photobombed. Damn tabloids." Drew grumbled remembering the night. He didn't like to talk about it.

"You two have nothing to worry about since I'm here. I was his biggest contributor during his election campaign." Varrick though aloud. "Both him and the other guy. Gotta hedge your bets."

They soon enter the room and the first thing Drew noticed was a camera as Raiko approached him and Korra quickly. "President Raiko this isn't a meet and greet or some fancy meeting. This is a discussion of the utmost importance."

"As I have been told, but I have yet to meet with Avatar Korra." Raiko started to say.

Drew snorts, "Yeah like you met me for 6 seconds before the paparazzi dropped in. I didn't like it the photo op then and I don't like it now. Now I would appreciate if you sent the man out so we can begin this meeting."

Raiko sighed and waved of the reporter, "Very well, Avatar. Please, take a seat."

 _"Maybe I should have actually registered to vote so I could have voted for the other guy."_ Drew thought as he sat down next to Korra on the couch.

"Now, how can I help the Avatars and my most generous supporter?" the president asked, enjoying a sip of coffee.

"Unalaq and his troops have invaded the South. We need you to send the United Forces." Korra replied immediately.

Raiko sat his coffee down, "I am concerned with what's happened there, but I don't think it's the Republic's place to interfere with Water Tribe internal matters."

"Did you not get the details we asked Beifong to send in? Unalaq lied his way to the Northern throne." Drew said with mild irritation.

"It's unfortunate, but we must keep our focus on internal affairs at the moment. Someone hired a pair of firebenders to blow up your cultural center. I promise you both that I will work with Unalaq to find a peaceful solution. We just need to keep perspective during this time." Raiko finished.

Drew got up in a rage surprising everyone even Korra, "Perspective?! You want Perspective? Fine, I'll give you some perspective." He thrusts a finger towards Korra while keeping a fiery gaze on Raiko.

"Her parents along with her home is going to be wiped out and It'll be on your head for doing nothing to stop it. This meeting's over." Drew stormed out as Raiko looked down sadly. Korra got up from her seat and followed behind him.

 **Outside the Office**

"What happened in there?" Korra asked as she caught up with him, a concerned look on her face.

Drew sighed, "I'm sorry it's just that I hate leaders like him. They put everyone at risk while they try to keep a peace that is already broken. I can't stand it now especially with how it's your home and family in trouble."

"This isn't your fight you know. You can si-" Korra began before Drew shook his head firmly. "No this is my fight. Not because the balance is being threatened by Unalaq. It's because it's your home and your family allowed me in with open arms that I fight."

Drew gets a playful smirk that lightens the mood, "Besides your Mom's cooking is the best. It's better than the vegan stuff the acolytes make at the Air Temple."

The two embrace in a quick hug before separating, "We'll figure this out. We'll stop him."

"Yeah." Drew thought to himself. _"_ _I hope."_

"Well that's a bust." The two Avatars jump in surprise as Varrick exits the room. "Well looks like we need a plan B and if there's something ole Varrick is good at is coming up with a plan B."

He put his hands on the side of his head trying to act like a physic as the Avatar couple watch the man likes he's mental. After several minutes of him doing this his eyes bolts open, "Wait a tic, I got an idea. Ok, we need the troops and not the president to go to the south, right? So, lets go straight to 'em. If there's one thing I know about troops, it's that they love fighting."

Drew pinched the bridge of his nose as a smirk graced Korra's smile, "I think I know just the guy come on, Drew." She grabbed him by the arm and ran out of the building leaving Varrick alone to return to his boat with a sly smirk.

 **Varrick's Yacht**

Asami strides onto the ship and enters to find stray everywhere, both stuck in the wall or laying on the floor. An arrow from out of nowhere nearly hits Asami but she dodges by a hair. She catches her breath after dodging certain and turns her head to see a blindfolded Varrick with a bow in his hands, while Zhu Li and Bolin stand next to him.

Varrick slips the blindfold off noticing Asami, "Oh, hello! See? I told you I could do it, Bolin.

"Sorry I ever doubted you."

Asami decided to cut to the chase, "My company is about to go under. I have to find a way to make some sales."

"Right, okay. I got it. Idea storm!" Varrick turns to his assistant. "Get the supplies! You're about to get an inside look at how Varrick Global Industries stays at the forefront of imagination innovation or "Imagivation"! That's trademarked by the way."

The Water tribe takes a chili pepper as Asami gives him an unsure look, "Brain work requires increase circulation. Lets do this!" He eats the pepper with his face turning red like a tomato before hanging himself upside down. "Okay, here comes the ideas. Fast and Furious. Pink mint lemon tea. Radio for pets. Uh, hand shoes. Ok, I got. You have mecha tanks that you need to sell. I know some people who need them. We'll ship 'em down to the South."

Bolin smiled brightly, "That's perfect. You'll be making money for your company and you'll be helping to defeat Korra's uncle. It's a win-win."

"It's true. If you can't make money during a war, you just flat-out cannot make money."

"It's dangerous on the seas right now, but I'm will to try if you are." Asami reasoned.

"It'll be crazy risky, but I love crazy risky! End storm!" Varrick swings himself back onto his feet surprisingly smooth and sends Zhu Li off to send the ideas to research and development so that prototypes can be ready by next week. "I'll phone my people and your people to get this ball rolling before sunset. The sooner the better."

Varrick goes off to show some footage of the South when the North started to make a mover out of footage cut together with Bolin to be the star of the feature. Bolin flexed his muscles with a bright smile tugging at his mouth, "I'm Nuktuk. What do you think?"

And this is the story of how Bolin became a mover star.

 **United Forces Harbor**

"Thanks for seeing us, General Iroh."

Drew and Korra shook Iroh's hand after being led up to meet him by a low ranking officer. "What can I do for the two of you?" The general smiled.

Korra spoke up first, "The South needs military support before Unalaq wipes them out completely, but the President is refusing to give the order. So we decided to come consult you on this."

Iroh put a hand to his chin for a moment and pondered it over before voicing his thoughts, "I see. Well, suppose I were to take the fleet to the South on some routine training maneuvers. And lets say theoretically, we were to run into a hostile Northern Blockade. We'd have no choice but to defend ourselves, wouldn't we?"

Korra smiled brightly like she wanted to bear hug Iroh. "I guess you wouldn't. Thank you."

Drew frowned sadly, "No. Iroh, we can't really ask you to do this. You could get court-martialed for that. Your military career would be ruined and I can't ask you to sacrifice that for us."

Korra's smile turned crestfallen after she processed what her boyfriend said and no matter how she justified it, she knew it wasn't right to ask Iroh to go through with it. Why did he have to be right?

Iroh still gave a small smile, "While that is true, it doesn't mean I'm not able to point you in the right direction. You should go talk to the Fire Lord. My mother and grandfather have always been good friends with the Avatar and the Southern Water Tribe. I'm sure they'll be willing to help."

The Avatar's both smile at the news, "Thanks again, Iroh." The couple exits off the ship and start their walk off the dock.

"So do you think we should bring the others with us?" Drew asks only to get a shake of the head from Korra. "Nah, I think it'll be fine if only us two go."

Drew smiled softly, "Well if that's the case, how about we just spend the night back at Air Temple Island? I'm pretty sure the air acolytes will have something whipped up. Give us a to get away from the craziness that's been going on."

Korra gave a smile in return, "Sounds good to me." And with that the couple walked towards the dock's exit as the sun started to set on the day.

 **Air Temple Island – Late Night**

The moonlight shone through the open window as Korra and Drew leaned up against one another as they slept. Drew would toss and turn every once in a while as Korra laid on her side a content smile on her lips.

 **Drew's Dream**

The black is replaced by a familiar image that I haven't seen in a while. The Statue of Liberty keeping her lone watch on the Big Apple. The water crashing along the docks as ferries cruised along the surface. The subway trains speeding by carrying an uncountable amount of people.

I could almost smell the familiar stench that came with being in the subway. So damn disgustingly refreshing.

Times Square, one of the most recognizable places on my world. The people trying to navigate their way through while looking for the best place to take a picture as others look around at the billboards as they give off a light show.

The scene shifts to that of one synonymous with me.

Crime Alley.

Something felt off… even more than normal for the dark alley. The sky darkened and lightning bolts raced across the sky, striking buildings. There was a horrible wail as the wind picked up and the sky turned a sickening purple.

I run to the street as people are running from shelter as the winds kept howling with some people being blown down by it's force.

Just what the hell is going on? Suddenly a flash of blinding purple light consumed the scene and I found myself back in Times Square where it was totally empty. No one was in sight. Odd.

I walk around Times Square and notice that the billboards were malfunctioning, showing a white screen. Wait. What the fuck is touching my leg? I look down and what stares back at me shouldn't be here.

A dark spirit. I try to run but as I turn my head more spirits appear surrounding me and grab at me. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I try to use my firebending but a stray spirits claws wrap around my head and slams it down. Ow.

The spirits come closer and closer till I can't even see the purple sky and the only way to tell I'm still there are the booms of thunder. The spirits swallow me up in their group. I shoot a hand out to the sky trying to reach for a hand that wasn't there. I scream out knowing no one will answer but continue to nonetheless before I finally dive into the black.

 **Dream End**

Drew wakes up with a jolt, a small layer of sweat on his forehead as he felt himself over. He pants, thinking back on the dream just now. _"That has to just be a dream. Right?"_ Korra stirred from her sleep yawning out, "Drew, you ok. Was it a nightmare?"

She sat up and turned to him, her ocean blue eyes helping him calm down. "No, just some crazy dream." Drew lied. He knew how much this civil war was stressing her out and didn't want to try to explain the nightmare of dark spirits attacking him in NYC, much less them being on his world.

"Lets just go back to sleep, 'kay?" Korra nodded sleepily and the two of them returned to their slumber. Drew wrapped his arms around Korra before going by to a dreamless sleep.

 **Sato Estate – Early Morning**

Asami's peaceful slumber was interrupted by the rapping noise on her door. She threw the covers off and stumbled over to the door. "What is it?" She yawned rubbing some sleep out of her eyes.

"I bring terrible news. Varrick's ships were attacked some hours ago and all of its cargo stolen." The news woke Asami up immediately. "What?!"

The butler nodded silently, "The captains are at the police station giving their statements on the event. We have not been able to get word to Varrick."

"I'm gonna head over to the station. Keep trying to inform Varrick." Asami said shakily sending away the butler and closed the door. She ran her hands through her hair and let out a long sigh. She worked for countless hours for the past couple of months. And for what? For the only thing to show that there was a deal in the first place is a piece of paper.

No. That's quitter talk. And Asami Sato is not a quitter. She got dressed and put on a brave face, determined to face this head on.

 **Mako's Apartment**

Mako was flipping through a book of registered criminals as Bolin was telling him about how Varrick was making the mover with him as the star. Mako just nodded absently as he browsed through the book and thought about his and Asami's relationship as it was now.

"Yep, he's gonna help Asami sell her mecha tanks to the south. They already had 10 shipments out and headed for the Southern Water Tribe last night." Bolin confirmed confidently to his older brother.

"Also, Korra and Drew are heading over to the Fire Nation to talk to the Fire Lord about helping the South. Varrick lent them a speedboat and everything. Also, do you know what kind of food a polar bear dog eats? Korra kinda put me on Naga-sitting duty."

Mako shook his head as his brother and sent a silent prayer that his friends stayed safe as he kept scouring the pages looking for the men he saw last night that held that remote. Bo kept on about his role as "Nuktuk" making Mako huff out, "Look, I'm trying to do something that's really important here."

"Oh. Oh, sorry. Uh, sure. What is it anyway, because it's too big to be all the guys you arrested. You only started patrol a month ago after being on parking duty." Ouch. That one had to hurt right to the badge.

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose and sigh in exasperation, "You've been spending to much time with Drew, dude." he let out another sigh. "Something doesn't add about the bombing. Why would some firebenders blow up the Cultural Center?"

Bolin flipped through the book and Mako stops him pointing at the picture, "That's him! That's the guy that attacked the center! I gotta show this to Beifong!" The moment Mako gets up, the phone rings. He walked over, placing it to his ear.

"Hello? Speaking." A moment of silence followed as the person on the other end talked. "What! Alright I'll be there as soon as I can." He turn to the questioning gaze of his younger brother after placing the phone back on the receiver.

"Varrick's ships were attacked. I gotta get to the station now. Lock up when you go back to Varrick's." Mako said throwing on his uniform and left out the door with Bolin alone in the apartment.

"Well at least Nuktuk saved the day again...partly."

 **Southern Air Temple**

After having help from Tenzin, Meelo demonstrates Poki's progression in his obedience training. He makes him stop, sit and roll over. His family watches on happily clapping.

"Well done, Meelo! I knew you could learn to train Poki." Meelo beamed at his father's praise. "Not just Poki. I trained all the lemurs. Watch!"

Meelo blew on a whistle that effectively initiated a lemur flight show with Poki leading the way. The rest of the Airbender family watch in awe as the lemurs respond to every command Meelo gave to them. Tenzin only looked on in utter horror.

"I've created a monster. Uh, maybe we should forget about all this training discipline for the moment. Why don't you and Poki just have fun and go play?" Good recovery, Tenzin.

Meelo nods happily and takes off like the little hellion he is with lemur in tow. Giving a blow of his whistle, instantly dismissing the other lemurs.

 **Mo Ce Sea**

Boats and hos, boats and hos, gotta get some boats and hos. Drew thought jokingly as he hung his hand off in the water as they speed on a boat that Varrick offered them after making a call to him the night before.

Korra was driving the boat as Drew sat in a passenger seat behind her. And everything was going nicely till something hit the side of the boat. Drew looked off the side and a few inches away from his hand was an icicle impaled on the side. He looked up and saw the twins riding on jet-skis, and man, oh man was Eska was pissy

"Korra! I think your twin psycho cousins don't like our boat!" He stood up and fired some water torrents, destroying the jet-skis but doing little to slow the two down as they glide on the water.

"You ruined my wedding, cousin! You took my beloved and now I'm taking yours!" Eska roared out her enragement. The statement made Drew's eyes bulge as he turned to Korra.

"Don't let her get me, Korra! Please, I'm too young to die." Drew's pleading made Korra smile slightly before Eska got in close and destroyed the speedboat sending both the Avatar's into the water. Both rose back up on water spouts and exchanged blows with Drew narrowly dodging a chunk of ice.

After a minute of squaring off with the twins, something big swam under them all making the twins retreat immediately. Confused, Korra and Drew lowered down to the water. The moment they got close to hit a huge dark spirit emerge from the depths knocking them away from each other.

Korra recovered quicker and was able to dodge some swipes, but her luck ran out, getting slapped down into the water. A moment later she resurfaced with her eyes solid white from entering the Avatar State and she wasn't the only one either as Drew rose back from the initial attack.

They circle the darkened spirit, before trying to use Unalaq's spirit bending technique they learned. The spirit began to glow a brilliant golden color over it's body except for it's head. The spirit acted like it was about to go into the water, but breaks free and attacks once more breaking the two out their empowered state.

Korra tries to firebending at it but to no avail. The serpent like spirit lunged up, consuming her.

"Korra! You son of a bitch!" Drew roared out emotionally, sending an air wave barely affecting the beast. The beast lunges once more only for Drew to drop the water spout to land on its head channeling a fire dagger. The monster takes notice and shakes him off leaving him to it's mercy. He shared the same fate as Korra, being swallowed up by the leviathan.

The twins witnessed the Avatars' demise not speaking a word but know that this is news that must reach their father immediately. They depart leaving the stretch of ocean and soon the water reached an ease with tranquility.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Hey guys welcome to Chapter 6 of Alone No More: Book 2 - Spirit! Took me a minute to get this posted up and I'm sorry for that. I'm still trying to get back in the habit of writing. Now moving on, shout outs to SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta for following the story and to the quest who reviewed. You guys both rock. Now for the usual announcements, I do not own The Legend of Korra, it is a property of Nickelodeon and I only own my OCs. Now without further ado, enjoy the story and R &R. _Peace ~ Deva_**

 **P.S. - I put in a small easter egg for a season of Super Sentai (aka the series that Power Rangers is based off of.) in the chapter. Let me know if you find and if you do, you're awesome.**

* * *

 **The Sting**

 **The Ocean – Seven Hours Earlier**

A lone ship cruised swiftly against the oncoming waves to its destination. From the bridge, the captain overlooks the vessel drinking some tea that a crew member made earlier in the night. A flash of red catches the man's attention.

He sets his tea down noticing two more flashing red lights joining the first on the deck. "What in the blazes?" The boat trembles as they explode sending the crew into a frenzy of panic. A similar device is thrown onto the wall behind the captain. He manages to get a glimpse of it before jumping to the deck below as the bridge is turned into an inferno.

"We're under attack!" Four waterbenders rise out from the ocean, ambushing the ship. The waterbenders summon a tidal wave, swamping it as the crew barely made off on life boats. They watch as the boat sinks down to the depths.

"Varrick is not gonna be happy about this. Not one bit."

 **Republic City Police Headquarters – Present time**

Mako watched on as Chief Beifong finished up questioning one of the captains. Asami entered the room, "Is it true." Mako nodded slowly frowning, "All shipments have been stolen. I'm sorry, Sami"

"Don't worry," Mako rushed out seeing Asami adopt a worried expression. "I'm going to find out whoever is doing this. Beifong just finished questioning one of the captains and is about to start on another." Mako pressed a button linked to the intercom system allowing for the two of them to listen in.

"I know you it's been a long time, but walk me through what happened." Beifong started out.

"The ship was ambushed about thirty klicks outside the harbor. Never heard them coming." replied the captain.

"Is there anything else about the attack that you can recall? Anything out of the ordinary?" Lin

asked again.

"There was one thing. The bombs detonated in a way I've never seen before. They didn't have fuses. It was like they were being activated remotely."

Mako's eyes widened, "Like the bombs at the cultural center." He turns from the interrogation walking out. "Where are you going?" "I have to go grab something from the evidence locker."

Mako left with Varrick making his entrance, "Asami, I heard the news. I can't believe they took my fifth favorite ship in the Varrick Industries fleet! Named her after my mom. Rest in peace, Rocky Bottom."

"Without the money from that shipment, Future Industries is almost broke. If this keeps happening then Future Industries will go bankrupt." Asami stated dejectedly.

Mako came back into the room, now carrying a tray with pictures of the two Agni Kais and the device they used. "Chief, I think I found a link between this case and the attack on the cultural center."

"Okay Rookie, what do you have?" Lin asked.

Mako sat the tray down and pointed to the device, "As you know from my report, during my patrol around the center, two kais came out the back and had that on them. They press a button and the center went up in flames. It sounds pretty similar with this case." He turned to captain. "Did you see anyone holding one of these?"

The captain shook his head, "No, it was too dark and with the attack happening I was too busy trying to make sure that my crew made it to the life boats."

"That makes trying to see if you can identify the two in the pictures pointless." Mako sighed angrily.

"This is turning into the only plausible lead we have in both cases. Miss Sato, Mr. Varrick, I would like to discuss something with you." Beifong asked, opening the door.

The two walked into the room as the captain left, "As it stands right now, we're at a dead stop on both cases. All the captains' accounts sound the same, and as Mako pointed out the only constant in all of this is that the explosions were detonated remotely as was the attack on the center."

"Now with that in mind, I would like both of you to allow me to run a sting operation. Dummy cargo loaded with my men and I. Mako will be in disguise as security on the boat to run as patrol. We could close both cases by apprehending the culprits."

Asami nodded determinedly, "Let's go for it."

"I love being in on things. I'm in for sure." Varrick said in his usual way of over the top fashion.

Beifong nodded, "We should probably see if the Avatars can help in this. Could always use the muscle."

"Can't Chief, they're out of town. Went to the Fire nation to get support."

"Well, I guess we'll have to make due with who we have. Mako, you're dismissed. I contact you all when we're ready to to proceed with the sting."

 **Outside the Station**

Mako and Asami made their way outside and were about to part ways when Mako spoke, "Asami, I think we need to talk."

"Can it not wait till later?" Asami asked.

"And when will that be? Tomorrow? Next week?" Mako voiced his frustration.

Asami Huffed, "And what do you mean by that?" "I mean we're a couple that barely spends time with each other." Mako sighed after raising his voice as Asami was taken aback.

"I'm sorry about yelling. But I just think that you're this amazingly brilliant girl and I love you a lot it's just… we've grown apart since I became a cop and with you trying to bring your company back we drifted apart."

Asami is silent for a moment before speaking, "Are… are you breaking up with me?"

Mako nodded sadly, "I love you a lot, Asami. Don't forget that but I just don't feel like it's right to keep going like this. It's not right to you or to me. I think we need to take a break and get our lives in order. I mean with this case and your company in it's current state, it's just to chaotic and lets not forget the war. I hope someday we can pick up where we left off, but I think for the moment could we be friends?"

Asami sighed out, "I guess I see what you mean. We never tried to spend more time with each other with how our lives are going. Friends?"

"Friends."

Asami gave him a peck on the cheek, "You're a good person, Mako. I hope that someday we can make this work."

She left and Mako sat down on the bench, looking at the city around him for a moment of peace. "I hope so too."

 **Southern Water Tribe – Spirit Portal**

The spirit portal was now fortified with a surrounding wall and watchtowers with 24/7 patrols by Northern soldiers. Unalaq didn't want anyone getting in or anything getting out.

"Where is he?"

"Father said he would meet us at this location, sister. He'll be here." Desna responded in his usual cold tone as Unalaq stepped out of the spirit portal. "Were you just in the Spirit World?"

Unalaq disregarded the question with his own, "Never mind that. Where are the Avatars?"

Eska growled, "They were in our grasp until a dark spirit attacked them."

"They're out of control." Desna added.

"You didn't get them?" A deep rage found it's place in Unalaq's voice.

"The Avatars are dead." Eska stated solemnly.

Unalaq's rage vanished and was replaced with disappointment. The Avatars are dead. Those four words left the man speechless. He thought it as some cruel joke, but Unalaq knew his children and they joked about something so serious.

Fate was diverted.

 **Republic City – Theater**

The Theater was packed as the mover started up with "Nuktuk" hiding behind a mound of snow near a foreboding castle. "We finally made it. Now, we must stop the evil Unalaq and whatever wicked scheme he enacts." The crowd cheers at the scene.

The scene changes to show "Unalaq". It was safe to say that Varrick didn't even really try find someone that could pass off as a water tribe citizen, much less someone that could look like Unalaq. "The Southern Water Tribe is mine. Next, I will conquer the world with my waterbending doomsday device!" The crowd sent jeers of disapproval while throwing popcorn at the screen.

Who would have thought the only people to enjoy this would be kids. To be fair there were some adults there too. The film goes on to show "Juji the snow raccoon" and "Roh-Tan the arctic panda", who are really Naga and Pabu with make-up on for the film.

A montage starts with the narrator singing a song as it shows "Nuktuk" using his "waterbending" to fight off some northern soldiers. The "waterbending" being that Bolin would do some dance-like moves and water would appear off screen to hit the soldiers. This film obviously had a very large budget.

The montage comes to a close as Nuktuk socks Evil Unalaq in the face knocking him off balance and with the hero standing next to Juji and Roh-Tan with a grin on his face. The crowd whoops out happily enjoying the sequence.

Up in a V.I.P. booth sat Bolin, Varrick, and Ginger, who Bolin might or might not have been hitting on and was failing miserably at it. Varrick smiled at the scene in front of him, seeing the people enamored by his mover.

"Bolin, look up there. What do you see?"

"Is this a trick question? I didn't study for it." Ginger shook her head disapprovingly before going back to the playing with her hair.

"I'll tell you what I see: a star being born. You're a star. People love stars. Stars tell them how to act or what to think. Bolin, have you ever tried to force monkey marmot to ride a bicycle."

Bolin thought it over for moment, "Uh.. not that I can remember."

Varrick laughed, "Of course you haven't. You can't force monkey marmots to do anything. They've got to want do it themselves!"

"Right..." Bolin had no idea where he was going with this.

"With these movers, we'll have the support of the people, and before long, they'll persuade the president to his troops to the war effort. Bing bang boom, done!" Varrick explained excitedly before turning his attention back to the mover.

Back on the screen, a detained Ginger was escorted to the throne room where Evil Unalaq was waiting. Nuktuk made his dramatic entrance claiming that he would stop Evil Unalaq schemes and save his love. He defeats the guards with his waterbending dance. Evil Unalaq was unimpressed and sent in the rest of his guards.

Nuktuk made short work dispatching the guards with his waterbending dance and a swift strike of a spear. Two more guards sneakily approach him from behind and toss a net on him, capturing him.

"It's no use to try and fight, Nuktuk. My anti-energy net makes bending impossible!" Laugh Evil Unalaq as Nuktuk struggled under the net's influence over dramatically. The crowd cheers out a standing ovation for the mover as the credit rolls leaving a cliffhanger.

Bolin grins, "Wow. We got some major chemistry on-screen. Am I right?"

"Yeah. On-screen." Ginger scoffed and left with Bolin following after her, desperately trying to go out with her. Zhu Li approached Varrick, "It appears that your first mover has gotten great reception."

"Great, we'll get over to the set later. Right now, that weird rash from last month is back and I need you to do the thing." Zhu Li nodded and the two departed from the theater.

 **Ocean- Dummy Ship- Late Night**

The sting operation was underway as Mako patrolled along the ship in his security get-up. After a couple of laps around the ship, he saw a shadow person make a turn around the corner. Mako called out, "Excuse me, you're trespassing. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." When he shone the light on the person he was stunned. "Asami? What are you doing here."

"I have to be here to see this through, Mako." Asami stated persistently. "I know how awkward this is after the break up, but we both agreed to it. So come on and lets patrol the ship."

Mako shook his head defeated, "Ok, but you have to make a promise that this stays between us. If Drew found out about this, he'd let me hear the end of it. You know he still makes fun of me for when I was on parking duty."

Asami giggled light much to his dismay, "Come on Asami, not you too"

Asami stop laughing for a minute, "I'm sorry, it's just that sounds like something he would do." Her face saddened after a moment. "I must be a horrible friend. I haven't really spent time with everyone, save for a couple times we went out to eat at Narook's."

"No you're not. Everyone knows how much your company means to you. They're still your friends." Mako corrected making Asami smile. "For now lets just patrol the boat. Together."

The two walked off, "I hope Korra and Drew are okay."

"Me too."

 **Some Time Later**

After a couple hours of patrolling the two stop and lean over the railing. "I don't get it. This is usually the time my ships are attacked. What makes this time any different." Asami asked befuddled.

Mako pondered for moment before his eyes widened in realization, "The boat isn't their target!"

Mako and Asami sprinted down to the cargo hold and Mako beat on the container doors, "Chief! Chief, this ship their mark. I think they're gonna try and go after the contents of the warehouse."

The door swung open with Beifong having a small smirk on her face, "You thought right, kid. That's why I stationed some men at the warehouse. Piece of advice, rookie. You have to take all possible targets into consideration when going into a sting op. Can't put all your ostrich horse eggs in one basket."

Beifong arched an eyebrow at Asami, "Ms. Sato, I would question why you're here, but keeping in mind the group your apart of it's not necessarily something I didn't account for."

Asami breathed a sigh of relief before continuing, "But let it be known that the only reason you're not in hand cuffs is the service you did defending the city. Keep that in mind the next time you decide to interfere in an investigation without consulting me first."

Beifong brushed past the two radioing to the captain to turn the ship around and head back to port.

 **Harbor – Hour later**

Varrick pulled up in a luxury automobile as a multiple gang members were being loaded up into armored transport vehicles. The gangsters in question from the Triple Threats Triad including Viper, Two-Toed Ping, and Shady Shin. They all sent their own assorted glares at Mako while they were being loaded into a truck.

Beifong talked with Asami while the walking over to the warehouse entrance as the metalbenders left out of it after checking to make sure everything was there and accounted for. "Now just because we caught these thugs doesn't mean this is a shut and closed case. I recommend that you increase securi-"

The warehouse exploded unleashing a searing inferno as debris from the building was launched high into the air. The explosion sent those too close to it flying as the flames started to grow larger. Thinking quickly, Mako jumped in front of the blast and started to tame the fire making it dissipate harmlessly.

But it wasn't over yet. The other warehouses started to simultaneously blow up, one by one. The dark night sky was set ablaze as the conflagration raged wildly as Beifong radioed for medical personnel and fire department, while helping up some of her men that got knocked around by the initial explosion.

Asami sank to her knees, her eyes filled with hopelessness as what was supposed to help save her company was bathed in fire and destroyed. All her hard work gone burned away. "Its gone...all gone. It's over."

"Aww flameo!" Varrick strolled over sucking his teeth as he watched the buildings burn. "I think I left my second favorite winter jacket in warehouse 38-TQG. Darn, that was my favorite party jacket too. I'll just have Zhu LI commission another one."

Mako stepped to the side as Beifong began to bark orders to get the gangsters back to the station for immediate questioning.

 _"_ _The plan was solid! Beifong's men couldn't have been late. Someone must have came earlier and planted them."_ Mako rationalized as the gears in his head started turning. _"But how would they know she wouldn't have more men. Unless someone knew about the plan and had access to it."_

Mako paused at that thought, _"Access to the bombs and knew the plan from the start."_

 **Next Day – Movie Set**

Mako walked around aimlessly waiting on Bolin to come back from "dressing" or whatever he called it. _"I really think Bo is letting this mover stuff get to his head."_ Mako thought watching members of the cast and crew scramble around changing the set to match the scene they were trying to shoot.

He just got out of the precinct after watching Beifong question the Triple Threats non-stop since getting back from the scene of the explosions. All they could scrap up was that they were hired to blow up the warehouses by an unknown party. Viper wouldn't say anything other than that or ask for his lawyer.

"Well, bro. How do I look" Mako turned around to see Bolin in a revealing fur vest that fell to his sides and Blue short shorts. Mako had to hold a hand to his mouth to stifle any laughs that would escape from his throat.

After finally getting himself back under control, much to Bolin's chargin. "Thats what they make you wear for these things? You look like you'd actually freeze to death if you were actually in the South."

"Hey to you too, Mako. Yeah this is the uniform my hero wears. Makes me feel empowered when I put this." The younger bending bro defended confidently posing his hands on his hips flashing a bright smile.

"Yeah empowering, cool. Where's Varrick. I gotta talk to him about something." Mako quickly changing the topic away from Bolin's "hero" costume.

Bolin mulled over the question for a moment, "Yeah, I think he said something about heading back to the office." Bolin's mouth curved into a smirk. "Hey before you go I want you to check out this cool thing that Varrick thought up."

"What is it?" Mako asked as Bolin lead them over to a pyrotechnics technician.

Bolin leaned over the demolition man, "Show him the thing."

The technician smiled and pulled out a small remote from a box case, showing it to Mako. The device was similar- no almost identical to the one Mako had in the evidence locker back at the precinct. "Neat, ain't it? It's a Varrick Industries exclusive. Here watch."

A few minutes passed as the set hushed and the technician pressed the button on the remote resulting in a couple of small explosions destroying the fake castle that was constructed for the one scene. To anyone else on the set, it was a fire work show, but to Mako the explosion was all he needed to see.

"Varrick." Mako exhaled quietly before turning to Bolin. "I have to go, bro."

He left quickly leaving a confused Bolin. It only lasted for a moment before Ginger walked by grabbing his attention before he took to try (and fail) to woo her. Poor girl.

 **Sato Estate – Asami's Office**

Mako rushed into the room almost slamming the door as he entered the room, "Asami I think I got positive lead on who hired the Triple Threats."

A chair in front of the ornate desk swiveled to reveal Varrick with a sly smirk adorned on his face, "Hello, Mako."

"What're you doing here?" Mako asked cautiously.

Asami stood up, smiling broadly, "He just saved my company. Varrick bought a controlling interest in Future Industries. Isn't that great!?"

Varrick leaned back into his chair with a smug look on his face, "Yep, I like to think I'm always there to stand up for the little guy. Especially, if that little guy can help this guy become an even bigger guy."

"So what were you saying, Mako? You think you know who hired the Triple Threats?" Asami questioned brightly feeling no more stress with Varrick now helping her further.

"Yeah, and I'm real close to proving it." Mako stated confidently, shooting a glance to a smirking Varrick. "I'll fill you in later, 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Lateroni, Mako." Varrick called out as Mako exited the room.

 **Location Unknown**

The ocean was calm as a soft breeze swept across the beach as three tribesmen loomed over Korra as she rejoined the world of the living. Shocked and scared, she sends an arc of air directed at the sages, but was to weak to keep on her feet. She lets out exhausted pants as she sags down to her knees.

"It's okay, we're here to help you, Avatar Korra." reassured one of the sages.

"Who's- who's "Avatar Korr-" A scream cuts her off as more tribesmen surrounded another body.

"Everything is fine now, Avatar Miche-" The tribesman is interrupted as the Drew uses all his strength to barrel past the group that encircled him.

"Who the hell are you people?! Get away." He screamed trying to create a water whip only for him to drop as in exhaustion. The water whip splashing down harmlessly on the sand. The tribesmen try again to help him up, this with out resistance from the male Avatar.

"Rest easy now, Avatar Michael. We'll help you and Avatar Korra to the best of our abilities." The names catching the younger male's attention.

"Who's "Avatar Micheal and Avatar Korra"?" He heaved out the question tired before passing out once more.

The tribesmen look to each other in apprehension before turning back to Korra, "What happened to the both of you? How did you end up on our Island?"

Korra's dart around as if trying to find the answer in the sand, "I… don't know. I can't remember anything."

She muttered those last words before she sighs and loses consciousness again leaving the tribesmen to wonder what could have done this to the Avatars. They resolve that they must move them back to the temple to see what is afflicting them.

The sages pick them both in teams of two before heading down the beaten path to the temple as the sun shone brightly upon the tropical island.

But in both of the Avatars' minds, a single word, a single name circulated and would not stop.

Raava.


End file.
